Descendant's Revenge
by JayJayBird28
Summary: Auradon Prep is about to get a new set of VK's. But these won't be easily persuaded to do good. After holding a grudge against Evie, Mal, Carlos, and Jay, these new descendant's aren't there for fun and games. They are there to dominate. And they will do anything to succeed. If you thought Mal and the gang were as evil as it got, you haven't seen anything yet.
1. Prologue:

"Can you give a guy a break?" Jay asked with a laugh, "It's just one… a couple pieces of bread! It's not the end of the world!"

"Look kid!" A short, chubby man swung a pot in Jay's face, "It's hard all over! I don't need some hoodlums from East side raiding my restaurant when I'm already having problems with the rebel gang here!"

"What gang?" Jay raised an eyebrow, running his fingers through his hair, "Everyone knows my crew is the best on the island."

"Doesn't matter hot shot," The man snarled, "Just _get out!_ "

Jay smiled and ran off, the bread still in hand. The bakery he had run into was worn down and trashed from the inside out. There was no door, making it easy for Jay to slip in and steal some of the full loaves of bread from the top of the basket. He ran across the street, dodging people pushing wheel barrows. The people walk around in rags and it almost made Jay glad he lived on West side. He didn't think it was possible for West side to be considered the rich part of the Isle of the Lost.

"Pssssst!" Jay heard a voice call as he was getting ready to hop over a fence.

"Dang! Carlos? What are you doing here?" Jay rolled his eyes, hopping over the fence and down on the other side of the alley. Carlos was leaning against a garbage can combing his hair and looking at a dirty mirror.

"Trying to find you," Carlos explained, high five-ing Jay, "Mal and Evie sent me to find you."

"Why? And how'd you know I'd be here?" Jay inquired as they walked away from the border and back into the heart of West Side.

"Well considering they asked me yesterday to come find you, I really have no idea. And since I realized this morning I forgot to come find you, I followed you over there and waited for you to come back." Carlos admitted.

Jay shook his head, handing Carlos a loaf of bread. Carlos bites into it and lets out a sigh of relief, "This is the best bread on the Isles! Did you hear that crunch?"

"Yeah, man! That's why I went. Can't ignore the smell of food." Jay and Carlos laughed. They turned a corner and screamed, jumping back and bumping into each other. Mal stood with her hands on her hips. Evie stood next to her examining her nails.

"Funny thing Carlos," Mal glared, "I could've sworn I asked for Jay _yesterday_ ,"

"Okay, see what had happened was—"

"Save it Carlos," Evie sighs, "We have bigger fish to fry. Come on, the rest of the gang is waiting in our usual spot."

"That old abandoned warehouse?" Jay laughed, "That's our usual hangout? Mal we don't _have_ a usual hangout. What's the damage?"

"No damage," Mal shrugged as they walk, "We will be the ones doing the damage."

Jay shook his head, but followed along. People backed away as they walked or scowled at them. The four were not afraid of anything or anyone. They walked with a spring in their step and swag. Mal, as usual, had swiped a giant lollipop from a child walking with her friends. The four giggled at each other as they approached the crumbling building.

They all knew the building was never going to fall. It had been that way for years. There was a wired fence that had a giant hole in the middle. They quickly slip through, making sure not to be seen—not like anyone was really going to care. There are five others inside the building. They were leaning on patched up bean bag chairs, wooden desks, and drinking through old plastic cups.

"Look who finally decided to show up," A teenage girl complained, her dark brown hair pulled up into a bun. She wore a puffy orange dress and a larger-than-life necklace.

"Put a sock in it Tracy," Evie glared.

"That's _Lady_ Tracy to you," Tracy snapped.

"Oh my goodness, you do not have that title yet so stop acting like you do," Evie rolled her eyes, "And that's not why we are here."

"Then why _are_ we here?" Another teenage boy says, fiddling with the purple hat on his head. His white knee socks stretched up to his knee and he had on old pilgrim-like shoes.

"Because, Cliff," Mal held up a hand, "I found something for us all to do tomorrow night. I wanted to discuss this yesterday but somebody didn't find Jay when I asked him to."

Carlos blushed and ran his hand through his hair. Mal turned back to the rest of the group and smiled. There were three others in the back, but they all said nothing. They were only half paying attention to the conversation, having not been true villain's kids. Just unlucky teenagers that grew up on the wrong island.

"What do you want to do?" Tracy asked, "My mother and my two dumb stepsisters were planning some weird evening tea."

"We're going over to West Side," Mal smirked.

"Are you insane?" One of the three in the back spoke up, "Trust me, you do not want to go over to west side. That would be a mistake."

"Why not, Tony? Afraid of getting your hands dirty?" Jay said, spreading laughter through the room.

"Definitely not," Tony laughed, standing to his feet, "My dad's Gaston! I'm practically fearless! Except for the fact that East Side has some of the biggest and baddest villains."

"I think our parents are pretty boss," Carlos snapped, "Do you not know who my mom is?"

"Yeah, Cruela De Vil," Tony shrugged, "And Maleficent's kid and Jafar's son and the Evil Queen's daughter. How peachy. But you're forgetting there are other legends besides yours."

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Evie crossed her arms.

"Ursula? Captain hook?" Tony laughed adjusting the collar on his shirt, "Come on you guys! We learn about the legends all the time!"

"How do you know all this Einstein?" Jay rolled his eyes.

"Do you not recall that I've lived over in East Side?" Tony explained, "Look, all I am sayin' is that there are some powerful people over there that you don't want to mess with."

"We've paid our dues over here," Mal put her hands on her hips, "It's time we find out what else is over there. Jay was over there today and he came back with some awesome food. I say we give it a shot."

"You don't get it," Tony shook his head, "There's a gang over there ten times worse than you guys will ever be. You can't screw with them."

"Come on scaredy cat," Evie walked over to him, "We're rotten to the core remember? We aren't afraid of them. We do our own thing."

"Dancing in the middle of the streets and taking candy from children is one thing," Tony glared, "But those kids are another story. They're pure evil. They can take something as fun as dancing and turn it into something dangerous."

"As it should be," Mal said walking closer to the rest of the group, "What kind of villain child are you, Tony? You're either with us, or against us. Don't tell us you're growing soft on us. No wonder your dad sent you here."

Tony's jaw dropped and he scowled at them, "Fine. Go knock yourselves out. I never thought this would be how we spent our last year as middle schoolers but whatever. I'll warn you though, the gang's leader is a beast. She has no respect for anyone, and no one knows who she belongs to. But she has powerful magic. She's different than the other kids."

"We can handle it," Mal snickered, "Besides, what could happen?"

* * *

"Those twerps!" Jade shouted, the walls ringing with the anger in her voice, "They have to get all the glory and they have the nerve to step on our turf?"

Jade paced around the room at the top of the mansion. Jade's mansion stood idle and decaying at the top of a large hill that overlooked all of East side. Two boys sat on the edge of her bed and a girl sat at her crumbling vanity. The wallpaper is old and tattered, but Jade tried to keep the interior looking as new as possible. Without any extra money, it made it hard for her to pay for the upkeep of the mansion. There was one window that had a balcony, but she refused to go out there. Seeing East side only reminded her of how depressing and pathetic her life really was.

"Ridiculous right?" A girl with white as snow hair and a dark purple dress states. Her skin took on a purple-ish tone. "Chef Louis was super ticked off. He was glad that kid hadn't discovered the crabs."

"Did you hear that, Jade? Sue says those kids stole stuff from us! Why do those kids think they are so privileged? Like they are the golden children or something!" A guy with a red Mohawk states, his tattoos in the shapes of flames.

"Chill dez," Jade rolled her eyes, grasping the talisman in her hand. She wore a black crop top with a skull on it and a black ruffled skirt that raised to her belly button and extended mid-thigh. She was darker in skin tone—milk chocolate colored. Her long black hair was pulled into a pony tail. Jade had cross bones for earrings and dark purple lipstick that would cause anyone to shudder in fear.

"You know I don't 'chill'," Dez made air quotes, "My dad is Hades. I literally don't 'chill'."

"You know, some people say they are going to revolutionize Isle of the Lost. Rumor has it the prince is thinking about sending some of the villain's kids from Isle of the Lost over there." A Chinese boy with ear length black hair and a dagger on his belt ponders.

"Sean," Sue sighed dramatically, "Don't be so _serious_ all the time! Nobody is _leaving_ Isle of the Lost. Even if they did ask us to go, we wouldn't. We're rotten to the core! Why would we want to go to some hot shot high school? We have _one year_ left of middle school, and I say we enjoy it here and now before the going gets tough. Besides, who wants to learn _goodness_ when we can learn how to be even more _wicked_?"

"The point is," Jade twirled the talisman around her neck, "If those stuck up little hoodlum's ever come back, we'll show them who's boss. I have a couple spell books and what not lying around the house. I'm sure I can find something to help us out."

"I still don't see how it is possible that no one knows who your parents are," Sean raised an eyebrow as Jade began rises from her seat on her broken vanity and heads towards the decaying bookshelf across the room.

"Yeah well," Jade wished he would stop talking.

"I mean your parents disappeared off the face of the earth, but left you this big ol' run down mansion. I mean my dad didn't give a flying fig newton about anybody but at least had the decency to teach me a thing or two before he left," Sean laughed.

"But your dad is savage," Dez hit him, "Shan Yu was a boss from the hood. He ripped up villages like nobody's business."

"Your dad is the king of hell," Sean glared, "What's the difference? All I'm saying is that Jade's parents could have at least left a clue."

"You guys!" Sue exclaimed, "I just had a _brilliant_ idea! Why don't we just ask my mother for some spells or something to… help them out?"

"You mean bribe them like your mother Ursula?" Dez rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, sure. You are not turning into your mother at all."

"I am _not_ , you jerk!" Sue complained, slamming her fist on the vanity, watching the mirror fall, "Oops, what is that? Five years of bad luck?"

"Seven," Jade said without knowing that she knew the answer. The others look at her suspiciously, "I did not know I knew that."

"You know all about those superstitions. I'm not surprised." Dez laughed.

"Okay seriously!" Sean interrupted, "What do we do? Do you think they are fighters? We all know how to fight. We can take them down and they won't come back."

"They aren't fighters," Sue stated plainly, "After buddy boy came knocking on my door, Mom let me borrow her crystal ball. I took a look at these delinquents and trust me. They wouldn't hurt a fly. They are no villains. They're punks."

"So if we can't fight them, what do we do?" Dez stood up with his arms crossed.

"They're dancers," Sue beamed, "We can dance it out. I'm sure we'll win. Everyone knows the best dancers come from the ghetto sides of town."

"Are you kidding me?" Jade laughed harder than she ever has before, "You mean to tell me that the best these kids can do is a dance battle? Who are their parents?"

"Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, Jafar, and the Evil Queen," Sue reported.

"Any others?"

Sue kept her mouth shut but looked towards Dez and Sean. She knew the others weren't going to like the last of the names that came out of her mouth.

"Sue?"

Sue shrugged her shoulders and said the last few names with confidence, "Lady Tremaine's third kid, Ratcliff's kid, and…"

"And?"

Sue took a deep breath before saying the last name, "Gaston's son."

Sean almost choked on his own spit and Dez nearly trips over the air. Sue could see the wheels in Jade's mind spinning fast.

"Tony? That's where he ran off to? West Side?"

"Afraid so." Sue said leaning against what was left of the vanity.

Jade punched a hole through the wall next to her. Tony was one of their oldest friends. He had left a few months ago claiming that they weren't gangster enough for them but they all knew the truth. He was a coward. Tony had turned them in for a gambling scandal that they had gotten mixed up in. There were few rules on the island to follow, but there was an age limit on gambling. They definitely weren't of age.

"Jade?"

"They will come to us," Jade glared, "And when they are we will be ready."

"Dance battles are illegal," Dez exclaimed, "Does anybody not recall what Tony did to us the last time? If they bring that kid along, we're toast for good this time. And Tony was one of our best dancers!"

"Don't worry about Tony. And this time, we will make sure we don't get caught. Plus, I've been needing to stretch my legs. Get the word out. Sue, do you know when they hit?"

"Tomorrow. They are planning on raiding the mansion."

"My house?" Jade raised her voice, "Oh no. Not in my town they won't. Sean, get the word out. Party at my place tomorrow. It's time we put these little babies in their place."

 **This is a work in progress. I wasn't sure how well this was going to turn out but I started getting really into it. Anyway I know this isn't anything like the movie but it will tie into the movie (sort of) a little later. Sorry if something seems out of place, I did not read the books! Go ahead and leave a review of the story and leave a song that you would like the teams to dance to! Also, as the story goes along it would be cool to see who is on team East side and who is on team West side. So just review how you liked it, what song you'd like to hear, and which team you like better! Thanks for reading guys!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

Evie plays hairdresser, fixing the group as they walk, she quickly fumbles over to Carlos and Jay, pulling and combing their hair. Tony slumped at the back of the group, clearly ready to bolt. Tracy and Cliff walk arms linked. Tracy feels that she is too important to not have an escort. The rest trudge behind Tony.

"Man that mansion is huge!" Jay says taking in the sight of a large, three story mansion that sits on a hill by itself. From here it looks more like a palace than a house.

"No kidding," Carlos laughs, causing Mal to hit him in the back of his head.

"Focus!" Mal says starting to climb over the fence.

"You're still going? Tony says speaking over them, "This isn't a good idea Mal."

"I've never led us wrong once. Plus, nobody has magic. What are they going to do? Invisible blast us to death?" Mal says as the others quickly climb up and over the fence.

"Look Mal-"

"You're either coming or you aren't," Evie finally says putting her freshly manicured hand on her hip. Tony shakes his head before climbing over the fence. They may all be nuts but they stick together. He couldn't leave them like he left the East side gang.

The streets in East side are completely empty. Mal could've sworn she saw a tumble weed roll past.

"What do we do now?" Evie asks, "How do we get in?"

"That place is a mansion!" Jay says gesturing towards the house that towers over everything else, "it is one of the nicest on the island. I bet you we could find a ton of valuable stuff there. We can get in and get out and no one would even notice."

Jay takes the lead, hiding behind bushes and buildings. Mal notices Tony lagging behind, looking over his shoulder at very moment. Mal can't help but wonder what happened over here that Tony is so afraid of them. From the moment Tony showed up at West side he has been clammy, yet big headed. He fit in, nonetheless. He was a great dancer and, much like his father, was a bit of a show off.

Evie gasps suddenly looking down at her shoe. She has her shoe stuck in a pit of mud. Mal's eyes widen and she rushes over to her covering Evie's mouth. All of the houses they have passed are tents and broken down buildings. If any of them make even the slightest peep, someone is going to hear. Evie is trembling with anger as she takes a step out of the goop.

They creep along, Evie shaking her boot as they walk. At this point, even Mal is ready to turn back and go home. East side is a dump. Why they have better food, she has no idea. By the time they reach the side of the mansion, they are all worn out from the trek. It took longer to reach the mansion since they couldn't use the steps that led to the front door.

"Okay how are we getting in?" Carlos asks as the group gathers into a circle. They hear music booming now that they are on the side of the house. They can't see any lights on at the moment, but they knew that whoever was in there was having a major party. Tony stands on the outside of the group, his arms crossed. He looks anxious.

"I think Tony ought to tell us," Mal says with a sideways grin. The group turns to look at Tony.

"What makes you think Tony knows? He's too big of a wimp to have broken into a place like this," Tracy laughs.

They shoosh her quickly and she covers her mouth. Tony rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"You do know something, don't you?" Jay questions wrapping an arm around him, "Come on man! Why don't you tell us? Don't you want to be known as one of the first people from West side to wipe out the biggest mansion on the entire island? And on East side!"

Tony shifts uncomfortably and rolls his eyes. He takes a step forward towards the group and a silent cheer lifts from the circle.

"Okay, there aren't many entrances into this place besides the front door. There is a secret door. It's hidden so you guys are going to have to follow me because without me you won't find it." Tony says.

"Well how do you know where it is?" Carlos raises an eyebrow.

"N-Never mind that," Tony stammers, "Just follow me before I change my mind."

Mal glances at Tony curiously as he starts to lead the group around the back. There is a black rot iron fence surrounding the building. They follow along the outside of the fence until they come to a tall rot iron gate. He takes a step towards the gate, looks left and right and steps through.

Mal takes a step back, her jaw dropped. Tony continues to walk but no one follows.

"How did you do that?" Carlos calls walking towards the gate, afraid to put a limb through. Tony whips around with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean? I just stepped through the gate! It's not that hard. You just pick up your foot, and step."

"Ah, Tony has jokes," Cliff says walking towards the gate, "Come on wimps all you have to do is—ow!"

Cliff smacks into the gate and takes a step backwards. There is a blue light that creates a wave around the fence. Tony's glances up as the blue wave envelops the house.

"Whoa," Tony says his eyebrows raised, "I totally forgot."

"Forgot what?" Cliff asks holding his foot. Tony walks to the gate and unhooks the latch. He pushes the heavy gate open slowly as to not let it creak.

"Was that magic?" Evie gasps, "B-But the barrier! There's a magic barrier! No one is allowed to have magic on the island!"

Tony just shrugs as they all step through the gate. Tony shuts it as Tracy brings up the rear. Tony locks it and walks ahead of the group. This time he stops in front of the brick wall. The building looks about four stories high and seems to extend forever. He walks up to the brick wall and puts his fingertip on it. He pushes on it, watching it squish.

"What on Earth…" Mal has a loss for words. Tony waves to the group to follow as he pushes his body through the bricks. They watch in horror as the bricks wrap around him like clay. When the brick returns to its original state, Tony is gone.

"This," Carlos smiles putting a hand on the wall, "is the coolest thing I have ever done."

One by one they step through the wall and onto the other side. They hear the music loud and clear and a ton of footsteps. They have stepped into what looks like a kitchen. There is food spread all over the counters and they could smell food cooking in an oven. None of them except Tony could keep themselves from tasting all of the food.

Jay and Carlos went straight for the desserts, snacking on the cake bits, and little round caramel balls.

"Oh my goodness," Mal says tasting a piece of bread, "This tastes amazing!"

"You got that right," Jay says, giving Carlos a fist bump. They all freeze, hearing a muffled sound and laughter. Someone was coming. To the left, there was a seating area. There were no lights on but there was another door along the back wall. Mal and her friends quickly hurry into the through the door, squishing themselves into a closet. They grumble and complain for a bit until they hear another door bust open. They hear a girl's voice begin to talk.

"What do you mean there was a breach in the backyard?" A girl says.

"What do you think that means you nit-wit? It means someone tried to get in! I saw the blue light of the field." Another girl's voice says. Her voice is slightly deeper and not as high.

"So, what do we do about it?" The first girl says.

"If I knew, I would be doing something about it!" The second girl shouts.

"Oh my goodness, don't hit me!" The high pitched girl says.

"I wouldn't hit you, good grief. Wait, something is off." The second girl says. The group holds their breathe. No one moves a muscle, afraid of being caught.

"Look at the food. Someone has been eating the food! I told that idiot to take it all upstairs! Why does no one listen to me? I figured they were going to get hungry and this is what they do! Take it all upstairs!"

"I can't take it all by myself—"

"You all act like I'm a tyrant or something! I'm going to help! Now go!"

They hear scuttling and the shuffle of feet. Eventually the sound dies out. Still no one dares to move. The dark closet doesn't allow for any form of communication. Mal is the one closest to the door handle so she has to make the decision to check and see if it is safe to come out. Mal turns the door knob and sticks her head out into the open. The coast is clear and Mal steps out of the closet. It is the first time she notices the Victorian style furniture.

"We gotta get out of here," Tony whispers, "There is only one door out of the kitchen and it leads into a long hallway. There is a huge foyer and a spiral staircase that leads upstairs. That's where they are going. Trust me, Sue won't be back for a while. She takes a second getting up the stairs.

"Then let's go. Where would all the valuables be?" Jay asks.

"There is one room I know we can go to that has some stuff you might find worth taking." Tony says, "Come on."

Mal is surprised that Tony knows the way. He barely speaks about where he comes from. To the others, he is a total mystery. The only thing they really knew about him was his father. Everyone hated his father. He was so selfish he made it hard to be around. After he left Tony to fend for himself, no one has heard from

Tony lead them into the extravagant foyer. Mal can't even put into words what she is thinking. The floors are red destroyed carpet, the wallpaper is tearing and the chandelier above them looks like it could fall at any given moment. There is hardly any furniture but the two tables by the staircase are well kept. Someone had been cleaning. Despite how atrocious of a sight the room is, Mal can't deny that it is the largest and most beautiful room she has ever been in.

Tony runs up the stairs and turns right. He keeps walking until he reaches a large door with a gold plated knob. There is little light in the hallway so Mal relies on her senses to keep her from tripping over anything.

She hears a door creak and there is a faint pink light. In the center of the room is a glowing pink orb. To the left there is a fireplace. On the far wall, there were shelves of books. It wasn't a relatively large room. On either side of the fireplace mounted what look like wooden tiki faces. Tony ushers them into the room shutting the door behind them as they hear Sue's high pitched voice complaining from the other side of the hallway.

"What is this place?" Tracy thinks aloud, circling the pink clouded orb. She wants to touch it so bad but she refrains.

"Come on Carlos, let's try to get one of those weird head things down," Jay says.

"How are we supposed to take those gigantic things back to West Side?" Mal says shaking her head, "We all have a small bag each. We need to find smaller things to take."

"Oh come on Mal! We can just take a few trips. Come back another day, you know?" Jay shrugs.

Mal shakes her head, "Fine do whatever you want."

Evie gasps as she picks up a few necklaces piled in a corner. "Oh my goodness! They are gorgeous! Look! It matches my eyes!"

Evie flashes a necklace with a blue gemstone in the middle that has a slight sparkle. The rest of the necklace is lined with wooden beads. Evie puts it on in a hurry and spins in a circle.

"Wow, it's gorgeous!" Tracy marvels, "I wonder who made them? Do you think they would be willing to make me something cool too?"

"Guys, we can discuss this later! Grab whatever you can and let's get out of here. There will be plenty of people who will be willing to buy these for a great price," Mal instructs. She immediately reaches for the crystal ball. Evie and Tracy quickly stuff the jewelry into their purses. Tony leans against one of the bookcases looking anxious. Cliff, Jay and Carlos all work together to try to pull the first tiki face off of the wall.

Cliff and Jay hoist Carlos onto their shoulders and he reaches for the tiki face. The second he does, the tiki's jaw drops and a green mist spills from its mouth, causing Jay and cliff to drop Carlos. Tony springs into action, pulling Carlos by his shirt away from the mist. Jay and Cliff scramble behind Mal and Evie as the jaw and eyes shut close.

"Okay, seriously, lets get out of here!" Evie says with terror on her face. For the first time, Mal can admit she has never seen anything like this and would prefer to leave before anything else weird happens. Mal rushes for the door, pulling it open with a hard yank. She stands frozen with the door open. The door doesn't lead into the hallway that takes them back down the stairs. The door opened into a giant ballroom. There was loud music playing and what looks like over a hundred teenagers and tweens dancing and singing. The disco ball in the center of the room reflects pink and blue and purple lights.

"Oh dang," Tony suddenly says, "It shifted! My bad. I forgot about that."

"What?" Mal says with such an edge in her voice it was enough to make everyone within a ten mile radius shudder.

Suddenly the music cuts and they hear a single clap as the oil lamps on the wall are turned on, illuminating the previously dark and glowing room. A silence befalls the crowd followed by a wave of whispers.

"That's some interesting stuff you got," Mal recognizes the voice as the second girl. This must be the girl that Sue was talking to!

"Look, we don't want any trouble—" Jay starts.

"On the contrary!" The voice comes from a girl who emerges from the crowd. She looks the same age as Mal and her friends. She has jet black hair and milk chocolate skin. Her eyes are almond shaped and dark brown. "You did come for trouble, or you wouldn't be here."

Mal turns to look for an escape, but there stood a girl with a sly smile on her face and a baseball bat in her hand. She has it swung over her shoulder. Her white hair is pulled into a long pony tail.

"Don't even think about running," The high pitched voice says. It was Sue. Mal looks between her friends. As the unofficial leader it is up to her to decide what to do.

"What are you waiting for? Go in! They won't hurt you," Sue encourages them to move forward out of the room. Mal sees a small shadow on the side of Sue. It has the outline of her body, but it looks different. The shadow wasn't holding a bat. But how is that possible?

Mal cautiously steps in hearing Sue mumble the words "at least not yet, they won't."

The girl laughs and turns to the crowd, "I present to you, the kids from West side!"

The room erupts in a fit of scowls. The girl points to Jay and says, "One of them is the one who robbed Chef Louis a couple days ago."

"Who are you?" Mal says trying to keep her composure.

"You mean besides the rightful owner of this magnificent mansion you're standing in right now?" The girl laughs, "I'm your worst nightmare. The one who you can find hiding behind your fears in your subconscious. But here, everyone calls me Jade."

Two boys come on the side of her. One of them has a mysterious look on his face, his black hair covering his face. He has on a white t-shirt, jeans with chains for a belt, a black leather jacket, and beat up tennis shoes. The other guy has a red, spiked Mohawk, with a black t-shirt and jeans. They both have their arms crossed. Sue comes behind them, slamming the door. They hear an ow come from behind Mal's group.

Tony is holding the back of his head. Sue flips her white hair over her shoulder and strides over to Jade.

"Wow, I didn't think he had the audacity to show up," The guy with red hair says as Sue leans against him, her elbow resting on his shoulder.

Mal and the group part to see Tony trying not to show the fear on his face.

"W-What do you mean?" Tony says standing tall.

"Well, we did tell you never to show your face here again," The chinese guy says, "Yet here you are."

"Come on guys," Tony pleads, "Just let them put the stuff back and we can go okay?"

Jade seems to consider this, nodding her head as if she understood. "How about… no."

"What are you going to do to us?" Jay suddenly shouts. Jade glances over at him and smiles a bit.

"You're kind of cute y'know?" Jade snickers, "If it were up to me we would pummel your face in."

Jay takes a step back and Evie grabs his arm.

"But since we are feeling nice, we'll ask you guys to do something most people wouldn't dare do," Jade shrugs, "How about a dance battle?"

"A what?" Tony suddenly says, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"We can make this more interesting and we can place bets if that would make you feel more comfortable," The guy with the Mohawk says.

"Dez!" Sue says, "We agreed not to do that!"

"What are you afraid?" Mal says, surprising herself. _Why did I just say that? This is crazy! We never even get to listen to music as it is!_ Mal thinks to herself.

"Of course not," Jade glares, "But Tony has to honor his deal."

"What deal?" Evie raises an eyebrow.

"That deal is none of your business. But if we win, we get the money, Tony comes with us, and you will never be allowed back into East side," Jade crosses her arms.

Tony's face finally shows the fear he has been holding in. The last thing he wanted to do is be stuck with them again. There is no way he wants to be apart of their gang.

"And if we win?" Mal asks.

"You can take the money, Tony, and you can have the entire mansion." Jade says causing the rest of her gang to turn and look at her, "And Tony will be out of his deal."

"That's a lot of talk," Carlos says, having been the more timid one, "Let's see if you can keep up."

"I should be saying that to you," Jade crosses her arms, "Now to make sure things are fair I do have the perfect panel of judges. They hate us, they hate you, they pretty much hate everybody."

"Who?"

"The Queen of heart's daughters, Raeisha, Mayeisha, and Lycleisha." Sue points to three girls who all look alike except for their color dresses. One has on red, the other white, and the last one in black. They bow and stand.

"Every team gets four people! Pick your poison teams!" The three girls say in unison. Sue, Dez, Jade, and Sean give high fives and make their way towards the back of the ballroom. Two guys collect five gold coins from them each.

"Okay who battles?" Mal asks, their group in a huddle.

"I am in no position to get all sweaty," Evie whines, "My mother says that pretty girls shouldn't sweat."

"Okay fine, Jay, Tracy, and me, and Tony," Mal says, "Let's go guys."

They hand their bags to the others and turn to face two guys who are collecting money from them.

* * *

"They put Tony in," Sue says worried.

"It doesn't matter," Sean says with a calm and collected face, "They don't know what they're in for."

"Are all teams ready?" The Heart's girls say from the CD player up front. The CD player is hooked up to a Four large speakers—speakers Jade and the gang had stolen after getting out of the Isle jail after they were caught gambling the first time.

"We have your song chosen!" They say pointing to both teams, "Ready? Set! Let's DANCE!"

They hear a bass followed by electronic sounds. Jade and her gang step forward instinctively, the rest of their followers cheering them on. Mal and her team respond by stepping forward. Jade and her team do a body roll in unison, claiming the floor for themselves first. Mal responds by taking two steps back, waiting for them to dance.

 _They say I'm trouble, They say I'm bad, they say I'm evil, and that makes me glad!_

The crew slides forward, kicking with their right leg. Dez and Sean strike a muscle-man pose while Jade and Sue stick out their left leg and melt into a plie. The duo body roll up and then the four link arms and with their feet planted, lean forward going almost to the ground before coming back up.

 _A dirty no good, down to the bone, your worst nightmare, can't take me home!_

The two boys put their hands on the floor and flick their heels up, grabbing their left foot with their left hand while Jade and sue slide into the splits.

 _So I've got mischief, in my blood, can you blame me? I never got no love!_

Dez and Sean continue to hold their hand stand, hopping on one arm in a circle while Jade and sue swing their legs around, do one worm, and pull themselves to their feet

 _They think I'm callous, a lowlife hood, They think I'm useless, misunderstood!_

What they do next throws the crowd into a fit. The four breakout into a step routine. The bang their feet on the floor, and then spin. They kick their right leg forward while simultaneously stomping their left feet on the ground. They continue through the verse clapping their hands under their legs, slapping their things and feet, and doing all sorts of step combos. It is hard to keep up with them after a while. To finish, the girls stomp their left foot and snap their fingers in the air while the boys throw up a peace sign. The crowd lets out a huge cheer and they can even see the judge's faces of amazement.

 _Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world… Wicked World!_

* * *

Evie gasps as the other team finishes. She is surrounded by people but she needs to do something! Those kids are really good. Like… really good. Mal and her gang are going to be squashed. She knows Mal knows it. This must be why Tony told them not to come. These kids were no joke.

Soon the chorus breaks and Mal and her gang begin to dance. Evie lets out a sigh of relief. Mal was leading them in one of their previously choreographed dances, however it didn't quite fit with this song. Tony is by far the best out of all of them, matching the steps with the beats.

 _I'm rotten to the core, rotten to the core, rotten to the core! Who could ask for more?_

Tracy taps Evie on the shoulder and tries to scream over the music, "What are we going to do? Our team is good, but definitely not as good as Jade and her crew! Look at the judges! They were getting into their dance but they aren't even paying attention to our group!"

Evie suddenly gets an idea and looks around for anything out of the ordinary. She spies a window on the far side. She vaguely remembers there being a rule on East side about dance battles but she can't remember. Any way, it is worth a shot. Evie snakes through the crowd, getting bumped.

"Evie! Wait!" Carlos calls after her. Evie holds her breathe, repulsed by the horrific smells that radiated from the crowd. Finally she breaks through and runs at top speed toward the small window. She takes off her muddied shoe and sighs. They were her favorite pair of heels. She takes a hold of the bottom of the shoe and uses the heel to break the window. The music pours out into the streets of East side. She sees a few house light up. Some of the tents become illuminated with candles. Evie knows she has woken the town.

 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door! I'm rotten to the core! Rotten to the! (rotten to the core)_

East side was huge, but the town they live in was the biggest. It takes a second for the complaints to start rolling in to the Isle protection agency, but the second it does, they spring into action rushing towards the mansion. The rooms inside the mansion move, making it hard for them to find the ballroom

* * *

 _Call me a schemer, call me a freak, How can you say that? I'm just uniqu—_

Suddenly all of the power goes out just as Jade and her friends are about to start again. A wave of disappointment hits the crowd. The only light is coming from the wall sconces. Mal is out of breathe, and confused. She sees Evie in the other corner of the ballroom by a small window—the only window.

"What happened?" Sue asks. They hear two feet run into the ballroom and they hear two teenagers in a panic call.

"It's the Isle Protection Agency! They're here!"

"Ohhh smooth you guys," Jade laughs a bit, "Real smooth."

The crowd begins to scatter running up the stairs in the ballroom and running through two doors on either side. Mal and her friends had come from the only entrance on the bottom, but there is also another exit underneath the staircase. Jade is practically living in her own palace.

"Stop right there, Jade! Sue! Dez! Sean!" A woman's voice calls. The four groan and they turn toward the woman. She is holding a flashlight to further illuminate the room. Mal and her crew stand in the corner.

"Oh great," Dez rolls his eyes, "Betty! How ya doing?"

"Don't you pull that on me buddy," Betty glares at them, "You guys have gotten on my last nerve."

"Who's fault is that?" Jade says smoothly with a smile on her face and a hand on her hip, "We never asked you to keep coming after us. You did this to yourself."

"I am in no mood to put up mess from you!" Betty shouts, "Now what are you doing with the kids from West Side?"

"We caught them red handed. Stealing from us," Sue points, "All of that stuff in their bag belongs to Jade! And I believe I see my mothers crystal ball in there too."

Four men come through the entrance where Betty had come from.

"Search them," She says. They rush towards Mal and her friends and empty their bags. Sure enough, they had all of their items. Mal's heart is racing. She doesn't know what is happening. Sure she has had run ins with the Isle Protection Agency, but her mother is Maleficent! Why wouldn't she have?

"They stole some stuff, but not a ton," The man says, "They're on the wrong side too. These are West Side kids."

"Take them home and I don't want to see them back over here again," Betty says, "As for you four.

Mal watches as she turns her attention back towards Jade and her friends.

"You guys have to go back again."

"What?" Sean says, surprising them all. Jade and her friends have been known to be calm, cool, and suave. Whenever they get angry, they very rarely raise their voices. But Sean speaks with such force that it shocks them. "You are going to let them off the hook for crossing after hours, breaking and entering, and attempting to steal, but we are the ones that get taken in? Are you serious?"

"You guys were betting again weren't you? And you guys were having a dance battle! And on top of that, you woke the whole town! Almost all of the kids in the three nearest towns were missing! I see they all escaped, but their parents will know which ones were here tonight. If you guys keep this up, you'll never be back here again!" Betty says. Another six men come, four of them grabbing the groups wrists.

Mal silently laughs in her head. They had gotten what they deserved. Victory tastes so sweet. They truly were rotten to the core.

The two groups were guided out of the mansion, but as they were Jade got a glimpse of the necklace still wrapped around Evie's neck.

"Where did you get that?" Jade says wide eyed.

Evie's eyes widen, realizing it was the one thing that the Agency had taken back from them.

"That isn't yours," Jade says with an icy glare. Evie doesn't make eye contact and stuffs the necklace in her shirt.

"What isn't hers?" One of the men say.

"Oh just my headband," Evie says softly, "I got it from my mother."

Jade gives a small chuckle before breaking into a full blown laugh. "You'll all pay one day. You'll see."

Mal watches as they stuff Jade and her friends into black cars. She has so many questions to ask. Why did it seem like that entire mansion was filled with magic? Who were their parents? Why did she feel like Jade knew they were going to be there tonight? Where did they get a CD player?

As if they had heard her, they hear a smash. She turns to look and sees some men smashing the Cd player and the speakers to bits.

"Send them to conditioning!" Betty says getting ready to hop into the car.

"Conditioning?" Tony suddenly says, "Why would you send them to conditioning?"

"Because kid," Betty sighs, "Those four have been getting into a lot of trouble these days. Weird things have been happening in that house. Their parents—except Jade's of course—have been called into question. The Isle of the Lost has pretty much no rules as long as that barrier is there, but those guys are the reason the Agency was formed. After you came to the council asking them to help, we had no choice but to take precautions. We can't change you guys… we get that. But we can help try to keep you guys from doing anything reckless."

"They were never reckless though," Tony defends them, "Everything they do is for the good of East side."

"Which they don't own," Betty raises an eyebrow, "They're no better than the kids next door. Those rotten dirty brats are probably some of the snottiest, sneakiest, and rudest kids I've ever met. They lie, steal, and they've been threatening—"

"Threatening?" Mal says, "Threatening who?"

"Everyone they get their hands on. They've turned into a full fledged gang Tony. They are dangerous."

"What are they trying to do?" Tony asks.

"Actually, we were hoping you could tell us," Betty says with sad eyes, "Apparently you know nothing about this so you won't be much help. For now, you guys will go back to West Side okay? And make sure you stay there. Don't step out of line again. A bunch of twelve year-olds shouldn't be lurking around like this. What's wrong with people nowadays?"

Mal nods along with the rest of the group and continue the trek to the fence where they had jumped. The second they are back on West Side grounds, the group is silent. They all look at each other before splitting to go to their homes.

Mal walks silently with Tony. He lives a little farther than she does but it is close enough that they can walk home side by side.

"That was intense," Mal says trying to spark a conversation with him. He doesn't respond and keeps walking. Mal can't keep herself from asking questions, "Was that magic back there? Who were those kids? How do you know them? How do you know so much about the mansion? How do you know Betty-?"

"Gosh Mal," Tony rolls his eys, "Fine I'll talk. No that wasn't magic. Those kids are Dez, Jade, Sue and Sean. Son of Hades, daughter of Ursula, son of Shan Yui, and we don't know who Jade belongs too. I used to roam the mansion all the time because I was friends with them all. I was a part of their gang."

"No way," Mal says, "You're too scrawny to be hanging with them."

"I was tougher back then," Tony scowls, "But they started going haywire. You think your parents treat you like crap, you've never met their parents. They didn't care what they did, or what they did to get what they want. They knew their parent's would never be proud of them because they didn't want them. Me? Well my father was happy as long as I could knock someone out or shoot a gun. But how big can a twelve year old get you know?"

"So… they are ruthless?" Mal nods, "I can totally see that. I've never met anyone so hard core."

"Yeah, those kids aren't rotten. Their death itself. I'm pretty sure if someone asked them to kill for money… they'd do it."

Mal wants to stop talking about it. She has never thought about killing anyone. Maybe that is just her soft side. If those kids were willing to kill, shouldn't her and her friends? No that's preposterous. They wouldn't kill! Mal thinks to herself.

"Rotten to the core huh?" Mal says singing the chorus, "I kind of like the sound of that."

Tony laughs as they approach Mal's home, "Yeah. We are definitely pretty rotten. One day you guys will show everybody that."

"What about you?"

"Eh, I could care less what those perfect little goody two shoes think. I like who I am and I am going to stay right here on the Isles on matter what. Don't worry about me." Tony waves her off.

"Rotten to the core?" Mal says with a smile on her face and holding out her fist.

"Rotten to the core," Tony laughs giving Mal a fist bump before turning to leave.

 **Some story notes: I am so sorry about the whole West Side, East Side mix up in the Prologue Part 1. Mal and her pals are from West Side, Jade and her buds are from East Side. My bad! The next chapter will take place at the end of the Descendants movie with a few twists here and a few turns there.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and say which team you are on... West Side or East Side! To check out more awesome stories, go to my profile! I have a few stories in the works (most of them are Disney) and I have a few more on the way (The new stories are almost all Disney too!)**


	3. Welcome Home

**NOTE: Please realize I am not a professional writer (yet ;P) so I would prefer no hate for bad writing. Also, a majority of the story has NO TIES TO THE DISNEY'S DESCENDANTS MOVIE OR THE WICKED WORLD SERIES, so some details may be historically innacurate. I have not read the books, therefore, there may be details missing there as well. This series is based off of the one time I saw the movie and my own Figment ;) of my Imagination. (haha! My Disney reference there!) Enjoy!**

"Mal watch out!" Someone shouts from afar. Mal ducks, a ball whizzing past her head. She laughs at the tall boy running towards her. He has blonde hair that flips as he runs. He is wearing a blue gym uniform and has a huge smile on his face. His smile is a knockout that makes Mal's heart melt every time she sees it.

"You were just doing that to get my attention," Mal shakes her head with her books in hand.

"Sorry, I just got distracted by a beautiful face passing by," Ben says grabbing the ball. He grabs Mal's hand and kisses the back of it.

"Flatterer," Mal smiles.

"You love it, don't deny it," Ben laughs turning to walk away, "Oh wait Mal! Don't forget about the Welcoming this afternoon. It's five new kids from the Isle of the Lost."

"I'm glad you guys are taking this so seriously," Mal nods, "Don't worry! I'll be there."

"Thanks Mal, you're the best!" Ben throws a fist in the air, "We need you and the others to help guide the newbies. Otherwise, we'd have a serious mess on our hands!"

Mal watches Ben leave and she smiles to herself again. Ben and Mal are the school's power couple. Everyone knows who they are and it's not because of who their parents are. It is because of the adventure that they had gone on and the love between a villain kid and a hero's kid. There is no greater joy for Mal except when she is with Ben. And of course, her other three best friends.

Mal walks back to her dorm, trying not to grumble about the amount of homework she had been given. She has been excused to blow off her last two classes of the day to prepare for the incoming of the new arrivals. She has to prepare a speech for them, help them to their rooms, and help them the next morning to find their classes. It would have been easier for them to start at Auradon Prep at the beginning of senior year, not a few months before the end of junior year. The minute she walks into her room, she realizes it might be a bit too crowded to prepare here.

Evie and Doug are discussing chemicals in a far corner, Jay is passed out on Mal's bed, and Carlos is eating a heap full of snacks on Mal's desk. Mal's face falls as she notices the mess. There are papers from Evie and Doug's study session spread all over the room, Jay had tossed all of her pillows onto the floor, and Carlos had neglected to throw away the candy wrappers.

"Really guys?" Mal rolls her eyes throwing her books on her bed, scaring the living daylights out of Jay. Mal is frustrated enough without the others lounging around. Since the incident with Mal's mother, the group had buried themselves in various activities, almost as if trying to make up for a lost childhood. They still hadn't given up some of their more… malicious habits. Mal figures all of the food lying around had more than likely been swiped, and Evie's new pile of jewelry meant that she had probably conned a few girls out of their stuff in a game of who wore it best.

Mal instinctively rids her desk of all the snacks Carlos had strategically set up. Her cleaning was not without protest.

"Mal, come on! It took me all afternoon to get those all up here!" Carlos complained, "I probably made fourteen trips down to the cafeteria."

"Great, and that means you can make fourteen more trips, back to your own room!" Mal says putting her hands on her hips, "I have to work on a speech for the new VK's."

"More? Who is it this time?" Jay asks with a yawn.

"Ben didn't say," Mal shrugged, "I just know that I need to form a speech and I need to help guide them the next couple days,"

"Why do you need to do it alone?" Evie laughes hautily, "I mean I can help. Let me tag along today."

"Are you sure? Aren't you allergic to bad clothing? Realize these kids probably aren't showing up high end designer suits and dresses." Mal crosses her arms.

"Mal, who do you think I am?" Evie puts a hand on her chest dramatically, "I'll have you know I am a changed person. I don't have time to think about all of that petty foolishness!"

"Uh, Evie," Doug jumps in, "Your entire outfit is designer and you scammed half a cafeteria of girls out of giving you their so called useless junk, even though all of it is worth hundreds of dollars."

Evie sits up straight and fluffs down her hair, "Well, that was just harmless fun."

The room is filled with laughs. Evie scowls lightly, clearly agitated by their mockery.

"Okay fine, if you want to come with me, then you can, alright?" Mal rolls her eyes. The others nod their agreement except Doug, who humbly removes himself from the room. He would never admit it, but the idea of more VKs is frightening. They take twice as long to adjust than normal kids. While the group was no longer a nuiscance to the other students, they were still considered suspicious characters and weren't fully trusted.

While Doug is out, Mal gets to work preparing a speech, while Evie blabbers on, running back and forth between Jay and Carlos's room, and their own. She is carrying outfit after outfit, trying to persuade Jay and Carlos that they needed to look "changed" for the arrival of the VKs. Mal, on the other hand, wishes Evie would go back to their old look. It would make the villain kids feel more at home. They are not going to be quick to change. Even Mal took a second to adjust to Auradon's high quality of living.

After a few hours preparing, Ben comes knocking on Mal's door with Jay and Carlos in tow. At Carlos's feet is a cute dog, wagging its tail. Mal and Evie stand side by side in the mirror, checking for loose strings, or imperfections. Mal opens the door and takes Ben's hand. Together, the group of five storm down towards the front of Auradon Prep.

Since Audrey is still head of the welcoming committee, it was no surprise to them to see her waiting for them.

"There you are! Late as usual," Audrey mumbles as they approach.

"Late? Audrey they aren't supposed to be here for a couple more minutes," Ben sighs.

"If you are on time, you are late," Audrey scowls, "How fitting to bring all of the VKs."

"Well duh, it's only natural that we be united with our people," Jay laughs, "Why are you still here?"

Evie and Carlos let loose small giggles as Audrey silently fumes. All Mal can do is smirk turning to watch as a limo enters through the Auradon Prep gates. Mal squeezes Ben's hand. Naturally, the group is nervous. They haven't been in contact with a lot of the others that they used to know from the Isle of the Lost. Cell phones weren't popular over there (obviously) and the two people rarely mixed. As the car pulls to a halt, Evie places a hand on Mal's free shoulder, Jay and Carlos throwing out names of people they used to know. Audrey stands unphased by the situation.

Mal clears her throat as the driver stands to open the doors. Mal narrows her eyes as a pair of beat down shoes step out of the car. A boy stands tall, with black hair slicked back, muscles bulging out of his t-shirt. If Mal's face hadn't dropped already, it was on the floor now.

"Oh no," Jay and Carlos say at the same time. Audrey turns to raise a questioning glance at them. But the situation only got worse. Mal is feeling more and more nostalgic as four more teenagers step out of the car. Sue, Jade, Dez and Sean step out after them. The two groups exchange glances, but no one makes any move. Ben, has a smile on his face the size of the moon, and Audrey simply flips her hair back.

"On behalf of the Auradon Prep student body, we welcome you to—"

"This is Auradon?" Jade cuts Audrey off, who looks taken aback, "Wow, it looks bigger on TV. But maybe that's because I was watching the news on such a small screen."

"It tends to be quite intimidating, but I'm sure you'll get used to it," Ben says enthusiastically. Sue scowls at Ben for a second and then turns her attention to Mal. Mal holds her breath, too afraid to say anything more.

"Anyway, my name is Ben—" Ben starts, but Sue and Jade bow instead.

"Your highness," Jade snickers, causing the others to laugh. Tony laughs alongside Dez and Sean. Mal can't take her eyes off of the group. They hadn't seen the kids from east side since they were taken to conditioning. Jade's hair was in dreads with green highlights, Sue's skin was almost pale and both of them had grown into full figures. Dez and Sean both had grown to be knockouts just like Jade and Sue. None of the boys were going to have a problem finding dates to the spring formal, and it didn't look like Jade and Sue were either. Tony avoids Mal's gaze like the plague, and Mal can't help but wonder what happened after they left. The East side kids were the last people on Earth Tony wanted to be hanging with, but it looks like he had become their best buddy.

"Okay," Ben says, seemingly unmoved by their mockery, "Well I'm going to let my girlfriend Mal take it from here. Mal this is Jade, Sue, Tony, Sean, and Dez. These are the new recruits. They have their student files so you can help them find where they need to go. Good luck,"

"Wait, Ben!" Mal calls after him, "Where are you going?"

"I have that dinner with my parents and the council tonight," Ben says, "I told you that days ago. You were supposed to come with me but you didn't want to go."

 _Wish I would've taken him up on that offer_ , Mal thinks to herself but instead waves him off. Ben walks back to her and grabs her hand, kissing the back of it. Mal can feel his soft kiss tingle through her fingers.

"Wow, if all the guys look like that, I'm going to have a lot of fun here," Sue says, her shoulder length, white hair flowing in the wind.

For a while, no one says anything. The new VKs curiously look around at the campus, still not having moved from the curb. Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Mal exchange glances, none of them sure how well this reunion is going to turn out.

"Okay enough gawking," Audrey claps her hands together, drawing everything back in, "My name is Audrey, head of the welcoming committee as well as the cheerleading team here at Auradon prep. I'm sure you know Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay."

"Yeah, we've heard of them all right," Jade says with a mischievious grin, "It's nice to finally meet the heroes of the Isle!"

Her statement zaps Mal back to earth. Had Jade just called them heroes?

"I'm sorry, what did you call us?" Carlos asks.

"Don't be so modest!" Tony says, leaning against Dez whose arms are crossed, "You guys broke down the barrier. Things have been getting so much better in the Isle of the Lost. You're like every kids dream. Everyone wants to be you."

"Everyone?" Jay raises his eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Sue shrugs with a smile, "You guys are legends! It's totally going to be an honor to work with you guys."

"Wow, so you guys haven't met before?" Audrey looks between the two groups, "I thought everyone knew each other over there. You both have the same terrible fashion sense."

"Well actually we have—" Mal starts.

"Nope!" Jade butts in, "We never got a chance to meet them. I guess you could say we were a little…. Well… a little closed off."

Mal looks Jade in the eye, but can't seem to read her. Jade is giving no signs that she is lying, but also no signs that she is telling the truth.

"Weird, but then again, I shouldn't be surprised," Audrey whips out her phone, pressing buttons as she pulls up the student directory, "Okay let's get you guys means of communication for the campus and then we can start the tour. Let's go everyone! The afternoon is being wasted and we need to be on time for dinner! Chop Chop! Let's move people!"

Audrey works to usher the new VKs forward. Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie trudge behind, all of them whispering amongst each other. It seems that they are all as baffled as they could be.

"Maybe that's a different Tony!" Carlos suddenly blurts, "Like maybe he had a twin brother that we didn't know about! I mean look at those muscles! The Tony we knew was scrawny and pathetic. A let down. That's not the same kid."

"Yes it is," Evie says, who hasn't taken her eyes off of Tony, "He just grew up. A lot. And well."

Mal elbows Evie. Evie glares at Mal, knowing full well that right now she was still with Doug. It is true they had come to a small standstill in their relationship, but she was in one nonetheless.

"Look, I know we haven't seen them since—"

"We busted them and they got sent away for a lifetime of detention?" Jay interrupts Mal, "Yeah, what could go wrong? They have unlimited resources to get us back! No barriers, better access to weapons, and more importantly, unlimited access to us! We are so dead."

"No we are not!" Mal shuts them all up, "We need to play it cool. Right now, they are acting like they don't remember what happened between us, so lets just play along and hopefully they won't remember."

"Mal, that is a very dangerous game to play," Evie notes, "It's one thing to play along, and another thing offer a challenge."

"We aren't offering a challenge, we are offering a change," Mal reassures them, "Trust me. We are rotten to the core no matter how goody two shoes we get okay? We are still VKs with the hearts of heroes. They can't touch us."

Carlos continues to walk with his head down and his tag along dog buddy alongside him. Jay nods his approval of the plan, however there is a hint of skepticism hidden in his facial expressions. Evie looks uneasy, but she puts on a brave face. Mal is strong. She always has been. There group has been fearless since they were born, except maybe Carlos. They weren't about to let their past affect their future.

Audrey continues to lead, just long enough for them to receive their very first cell phones. Jade and Sue first discover how to text and even though they are standing right next to each other, they find themselves sending dozens of texts a minute to each other. Dez can't even figure out how to turn his phone on, Tony is admiring himself through the reverse camera, and Sean is scrolling through the app store, scowling at every app he sees. It is the first time that Mal realizes that Sean hasn't smiled once since getting here. It's almost as if he has no other facial expression aside from scowl.

"Okay, these goonies are going to need serious help. Get them to Jane's mother okay?" Audrey tells Mal, while the new VKs are distracted.

"No problem Audrey," Mal says and without another word, Audrey quickly walks away, glad to escape the intimidating new group.

"This is going to be interesting," Mal says approaching the amused group, "Hey guys,"

Immediately the five stop talking and turn to look at Mal. They had lost all enthusiasm they had previously had, and Sean's scowl seems to have worsened.

"Um, if you'll follow me, I'm going to take you to your first teacher," Mal says turning on her heels. Mal doesn't stop for a second, almost wishing that they wouldn't follow. But she hears their silent chatter and luckily, the chatter of Evie, Carlos, and Jay behind them. Mal takes deep breaths as they walk, waving to passing classmates. They stare at Jade and her crew, few of them making an attempt to say hello.

By the time they finally reach Fairy Godmother, Mal is ready to call it quits. For the next twenty minutes, she has to listen to Fairy Godmother drone on and on about etiquette and expectations at this school. The new VKs almost have Mal fooled that they are actually paying attention. They haven't been disrespectful once since reaching Fairy Godmother. _What the heck did that conditioning do to them?_ Mal wonders as she hangs at the back of the room and watches Godmother give them the low down.

The only thing left to do now take them to their rooms. For now, Mal feels that it would be best to just pretend that they don't remember them. The others are still uncomfortable around them and that means this is only going to be all the more harder. Auradon Prep teaches the opposite of what is taught on Isle of the Lost and for the longest, the East Side kids hadn't attended even the local schools offered on East Side. There is no telling how hard they are going to be to work with. Mal doesn't envy them for a second.

"Do you think this is all going to work out okay?" Mal says out loud. She was really just talking to herself, but Evie being her best friend, heard her mumble.

"Mal you think too much. It's all going fine for now. Just keep pretending that we don't remember them. We're perfect liars, trust me. This'll be a fool proof plan.

* * *

"They totally remember us!" Sue says once her and Jade are safe in their new room. They had left Tony to his new roommate, and left Dez and Sean in their own room. Jade runs her finger up and down the canopy of her new bed. The room came pre-furnished with extra clothes lined up for them. Evie's handiwork no doubt. She could tell by the stitching and the style. They were a little too blinged out for her liking. But it was nothing to fix.

"Did you see their faces?" Sue laughs pulling her favorite possession from her beat down bag. She sets a crystal ball with a claw hand stand on the bedside table. Jade leans against the desk and breaths a sigh of relief.

"Their faces were absolutely priceless," Jade snickers, "They looked like they had seen ghosts."

"We can't help it if we ended up looking ten times prettier than them," Sue flips her hair, "I'm just disappointed at how many guys I left behind. I had them at the tip of my finger."

"You are ridiculous," Jade laughs out loud.

"I'm ridiculous? What about yourself! You were just as bad, except you weren't looking for a boyfriend. You wanted someone to steal things for you!"

"I got what I wanted didn't I?" Jade glares, holding the talisman around her neck, "Betty practically forced us to get people to do the things we can't anymore. People will do anything to get what they want."

Sue holds the shell necklace wrapped around her neck, "That's one of the only thing I learned from my mother."

Sue and Jade exchange glances and let out wicked laughs. Sue's eyes still show a hint of sadness. Jade sympathizes with Sue, knowing full well that her mother would have traded Sue for anything if meant getting what she wanted. It was practically the same for Sean. In Hades eyes, Dez didn't matter no regardless of if he helped him or not. Dez was just another face in a crowd to him. There was definitely a reason Jade took on the responsibility of building a family in East Side. If there was anything legit about Jade, it was her desire to build a family. But she would never fully admit it.

"Do you think we are going to like it here?" Sue suddenly asks. Jade looks around the room and out of the open window which overlooks the courtyard. She watches as groups of kids laugh and giggle, books in hands, and smiles on their faces.

"These people have a different idea of happy," Jade explains, "We will never be them."

"But Mal and them changed," Sue grabs a thick and fluffy pillow, holding it tightly in a hug, "They are expecting us to change too."

"They tried to change us when they sent us to conditioning," Jade shrugged, "It didn't work then, and it won't work now. And Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie are jokes. They are putting on faces, but they never really changed. They're just weak. Ben and all of his frilly froo froo friends only exposed them for who they truly are. A disappointment to villains."

"But Jade—" Sue tries, but Jade is finally fed up. She faces Sue with a cold glare.

"But nothing Sue," Jade snarls, "The only reason these petty heroes exist is because someone decided to be the bad guy. Some of these puff balls started off as underdogs that were made heroes because they rose up against a villain. We practically made them. And we can take it away."

"How are we going to do that?" Sue questions.

"Expose the truth," Jade gazes out the window with a smile on her face, "Do you remember that stupid song we used to sing? Rotten to the core?"

"Yeah? It was everyone's motto." Sue shrugs, joining Jade at the window.

"Everyone is rotten in their own way. Everyone," the corner of Jade's mouth breaks into a small smile, "And we're going to find out what that is."

"What do we get out of all this?" Sue raises her eyebrow.

"Let me ask you something," Jade turns to Sue, "What do you want most out of life?"

Sue thinks for a second before smiling, "To be the person everyone turns to for help."

Jade's smile becomes a little bigger, seeing the mischevious grin on Sue's face.

"To be the person everyone turns to for help and…" Sue chuckles, "To do the job my mother was too pig headed to do. She couldn't get people to like her and spent her life stuck in a cave."

"Well, at Auradon Prep they want our dreams to come true right?" Jade says, "So let's make our dreams come true."

"What's your dream Jade?" Sue asks, looking back out of the window.

"My dream is everyone else's," Jade smiles, "I want everyone to get their dream."

"That's not possible," Sue rolls her eyes.

"Everyone wants the same thing. If everyone gets what they want, then technically, no one will. And they'll need someone to pick up the pieces to a broken society." Jade nods.

"You want to exploit the error in society." Sue nods back.

"This world is broken," Jade states, "On both the Isles and in Auradon. No place is safe from corruption. I could see that in that weirdo Audrey's eyes. Deception is everywhere. Villains have the potential to be heroes just as much as heroes have the potential to be villains."

"You're trying not to get your hands dirty," Sue laughs, "Classic Jade."

"If all goes well, we won't have to," Jade laughs wickedly, "They'll destroy themselves."

"You are pure evil!" Sue punches Jade playfully in the arm.

"Tony was willing to make a deal to get what he wanted, and so will everyone else. They are the true evil ones," Jade smirks, "Welcome to my wicked world."

Together the two stare out over the courtyard. Auradon prep was huge, and Auradon was even bigger than their eyes could see. It was all full of deception, and they were going to find it. Tony, Dez, and Sean are already halfway informed that Jade has something up her sleeve. They just needed to be filled in on the details. They were all forced to come to this stupid school after getting out of conditioning, and now, both the Isles and Auradon were going to pay for their wrongdoings.

"Our Wicked world," Sue wraps an arm around Jade's shoulder.

 **Hey guys! I'm back! So, I went on this 30 day media challenge thing, and I just ended up not writing. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has been reading Tron's Revival: Glitches and Heroes, and also for reading Rise of the Guardians: The Meltdown Begins. Those are being updated periodically along with this story and I have new ones coming. I want to remind you guys that not all of the characters are the same as the ones in the movie or in the Wicked World series. I actually wasn't expecting them to do the Wicked World series so I noticed some conflicting characters so some of the characters are subject to change. Others are good enough for me to "write a new story" so to speak. I really wanted to break some of the ties to the movie, but all the while, keeping some of what you guys fell in love with in the movie. I personally wasn't a huge fan of the Descendants movie, but I respect that a lot of you loved it, and I want to keep that magic going! Thanks so much for reading! Let me know if you thought this chapter was too short because I will try to write a longer chapter next time if you think it was short.**


	4. Frenemies

**STORY NOTE: This story has ZERO ties to the movie, tv series, or books.  
UPDATE: IF YOU PREVIOUSLY READ THIS CHAPTER THE CHARACTER WENDY IS NOW JANE. I forgot who Jane was and accidentally wrote Wendy. People got confused so I fixed it :)**

"Dude," Carlos says pointing towards the new VKs walking through the courtyard. The new group had already become the talk of the town. They rarely spoke to anyone, never participated in class, and so far, hadn't caused any trouble.

"It's like they're mocking us," Evie says while filing her nails. She had barely touched the food in front of her, claiming that her nails needed more TLC.

"How are they mocking you?" Mal questions, "They haven't even said anything to us."

"That's what worries me," Jay says, "They haven't done anything! After what we did to them, you would think they would've bitten our heads off or something."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ben asks. Audrey, Doug, and Wendy had been sitting near them, watching their unease.

"Why didn't you ask me which VKs would be best to bring here?" Mal hits Ben, "Those kids were some of the worst—"

"Worse than you?" Audrey scoffs, "Compared to you guys, they are a godsend!"

"Those kids were so bad, they sent them to conditioning. When they got out, they constantly challenged our gang. Jade was the only person on the entire Isle to have magic."

"Magic?" Jane gasps, "But the barrier! No one was supposed to have magic!"

"Tell that to her," Mal shrugs, "But it doesn't matter now. I don't even know if she does magic anymore."

"She has the best clothes," Jane sighs, "No offense Evie."

Evie's face turns a light shade of red, and Mal finds her putting a hand on her knee to calm Evie down.

"Wait! Guys they are coming this way!" Carlos says frantically. Sure enough, Jade, Sue, Tony, Dez, and Sean are on their way over. They come to a stop in front of their table, all of them not showing a single smile, nor a frown. They each had a relatively small plate of food and a book bag slung over each shoulder.

"Mind if we sit with you guys?" Tony asks with a smile. Jade, Sue, Dez, and Sean look more annoyed than they look pleased.

"Uh, sure," Mal says scooching to make room. Tony sits in between Carlos and Jay while Dez and Sean take the end of the bench. Jade sits in between Mal and Evie, while Sue is sandwhiched between Jane and Audrey. For a while no one says a word.

"So, how are you all liking Auradon Prep?" Ben asks with a smile. Tony is the only one to speak, going into detail about the classes.

"Tony," Jade finally hisses. Mal glances over at Jade who continues to look down at her now empty plate. Sue is looking more uncomfortable by the second as Wendy tries to talk to her, asking how she got her hair so white. Sue had protested that she was born with it, but Audrey disagreed.

"Don't worry, you'll all get used to it," Ben says with a smile.

"Ya," Jade says looking down at her watch, "Well as great as this has been, we have to go. Tony let's go."

"Thank goodness," Sue says quickly standing to her feet, "Later losers."

Dez and Sean had done nothing but stare at Carlos and Jay. They quietly stand, Sean slapping Jay on the back, before turning to leave.

"Tony! Come on," Sue glares, "Let's get to that stupid goodness class before we're late."

"Just… give me a sec would ya?" Tony asks. The group all roll their eyes simultaneously before storming off. "Hey Ben, can I just talk to Mal and the gang?"

Ben looks towards Mal whose eyes plead for him to stay. But instead, he rises from his seat, taking Audrey and Wendy with him. Mal and Evie slide together, exchanging glances. Carlos and Jay look just as uncomfortable. For a while, no one says anything. Finally Carlos speaks up.

"So," Carlos starts, "When did you start hanging out with East side?"

"Right after you left," Tony nods, "We all made a deal remember? If they won I had to go with them."

"Okay, not understanding why you went back to them," Mal questions, "Nobody won, it was a draw."

"Yes. They did. There was enough material for the Queen Sisters to judge. West side lost, but the deal couldn't be put into action until they came back. To make it worse, after you left, East side took over."

"What?" Carlos and Jay say together.

"Yup. All of your followers. Every VK pretty much converted to the East side gang. Jade, Sue, Dez, Sean and now me are all over them. Funny thing was that we've all never had more fun than when we were with them. I finally remembered how I had become friends with them." Tony nods.

"So what are you saying? You decided you didn't want to be friends again?" Mal asks, also having noticed that Evie has done nothing but stare mindlessly at Tony.

"We all had every intention on talking to you guys once you came back, or took over Auradon, but you guys chose to be good instead."

"But that's why we are here—"

"No Mal." Tony sighs standing to his feet, "For every hero, there is a villain. You can fight all you want, but you will always be rotten to the core."

"So you guys aren't even going to try to change?" Mal calls after him.

"Change from what? Heck change _to_ what?" Tony glares, "Who is to say what's right and wrong Mal? You've all lost it! Trying to mold yourselves into what this dumb place considers perfect… it's just never going to happen! You are VKs!"

"But we can choose to be better!" Jay calls, "C'mon man, you can choose to be better!"

"Be better than what?" Tony shrugs, "What are you going to do after this is all said and done? Be a hero? Find your happily ever after? You can't be the hero if there are no villains."

"That's the point," Carlos says, "No one has to be a villain! There is a way—"

"You know what," Tony shakes his head, "Forget it. Dez and Sean were right. This was a complete waste of time."

"Why won't you guys talk to anyone?" Mal calls after him, "Why won't you guys just accept that this is your life now?"

"Because Mal!" Tony fires, "You keep doing all this talk about choosing good, but you didn't let us choose! Benny boy forced us all here, threw us some cool gadgets, food, and a new life! But what is that supposed to do? Did you really think a bribe was going to work on a bunch of high-strung teenagers? We were happy where we were because we were happy with what we had and you ripped that all from us just so we could be like you."

"You don't have to be like us!" Mal shoots, "Besides, we still haven't completely given up our rotten ways."

"You haven't?" Tony says, "A princess ball? _Are you kidding me_? Boy if that screams rotten, then I really _do_ need to be at this school because I'm confused."

Without another word, Tony walks off. Mal looks down at the ground realizing that everything he had said was right. They had forced the VKs here, and forced a new lifestyle on them. But it was all in their best interest… right? Mal can't believe how different Tony was. He was confident, but still quirky. He was starting to look just like his father.

"He's hot," Evie says instantly regretting it. Jay, Carlos, and Mal turn to look at Evie, who has covered her mouth. "Oh gosh, don't tell Doug I said that."

"I think that's the last thing on our mind right now," Mal says, "I thought they said we were legends on the Isle."

"I'm thinking they lied," Jay nods, "Guys, we haven't even gone back since coming here."

"Do you think they're mad?" Carlos asks, "Because Tony seemed pretty mad."

"Why would they? Look guys," Mal says, "We made a choice and we need to stick to it. We've made so many friends here, I would hate to throw it all away because of a couple VKs."

"Mal," Evie says quietly, "We are VKs… and I don't know if you've noticed but we still get treated like it."

"Well, we need to stop acting like it," Mal says winning gasps from the others, "So all of the sinister pranks, cheating the system, skipping classes, all of it needs to stop."

"But Mal! We don't have to—"

"All of it! Tony is right. We just need to show them that being good is totally worth it! Why be a bunch of losers when we can all be winners?" Mal says confidently.

The others all nod a skeptical agreement. They hadn't really thought about what to do after high school. How were they going to find jobs with people knowing who their parents were? It was a risk for everyone in Auradon and it was a risk for them too. The sadden group go their separate ways as they continue on their can't stop thinking about what Tony had said. By the time the last class had ended, all Mal wanted to do was go back to her room and sleep. She spots Evie in the girls dorm corridor, but she is talking to Doug. Mal stops and peeks around the corner trying to listen to what Evie is saying. Mal takes out her spellbook and casts an ear enchantment that helps her to hear better.

Mal gasps as she listens to Doug and Evie talk about their relationship.

"So, tell me again why you didn't want to go on a date this Friday?" Doug pushes up the glasses on his face, "I-I mean we could just study together y'know."

"Doug, I want to do this on my own okay?" Evie tries to smile, "I uh, I just want to… um… I just want to know I can get this science project done myself."

"Okay, but you always do your own science project—"

"I gotta go. Bye Doug," Evie says taking off. Mal closes her spell book and turns the corner, running straight into Doug. He whispers a gentle hello before sulking away. Mal hears the slam of a door and she rushes into her and Evie's room. Evie is close to tears, but instead she starts to sew. Mal drops her book bag by her bed and wanders over to Evie. Evie refuses to look at Mal, a grim expression on her face.

"Evie?" Mal tries. Again, she gets no response from her. Mal nods and wanders over to her bed. Mal turns on the radio, letting the music fill the room. It was obvious Evie just needed some time to figure things out."Yo! Carlos! Get the ball man!" Jay calls dashing across the field. Carlos sees a ball coming towards him and he grabs it, throwing it out of the way. The coach had introduced a new team of players for a new game that had swept Auradon in the past few years. They called it Boil Ball. There are trampolines scattered all across the field. Every player has on special, pain proof shoes that have better traction and allow for minimal pain when kicking the heavy metal ball. All goals must be shot through a miniature ramp cannon the shoots depending on the force of the kick.

Carlos lunges knocking the ball into the air. Another of their players jumps off of a trampoline and smacks it towards the other side of the field. Jay sees the ball coming and starts to kick it as hard and fast as he can. He hears the coach blow the whistle. Frustrated, Jay puts a foot on the spinning metal ball. He turns to find the coach talking to Dez and Sean.

"Oh man," Carlos says running up beside Jay, "Is it just me, or are they multiplying?"

"Are you guys sure you can play?" The coach raises his eyebrow, "I know you are the new kids but this is a relatively new gam—"

"We got this," Dez shoos the coach.

"Yeah, just let us play, and we'll show them all how it's done," Sean crosses his arms. The coach shrugs and calls the team over. He works Sean and Dez into the play and within five minutes everyone is back out on the field. For practice, Sean is on Jay's team and Dez is on Carlos's team. The coach takes the ball and bounces it onto a trampoline. The ball goes higher and higher until gravity takes its toll and it comes down. Jay bends his legs, ready to take the ball, but once he takes a step forward to lunge after it, he feels something pin down his foot, and he face plants. There is no way that Sean could have stepped on his toe, and jumped for the ball at the same time. Jay glances forward only to see something off-putting about Sean's shadow.

Sean on the other hand, takes initiative and smacks the metal ball with his bare hands. Jay's jaw drops as it flies over towards the next trampoline. Jay hops to his feet and begins maneuvering the trampolines, hopping on the nearest trampoline to take the ball. Before he can, Dez cuts him off, stealing the ball from his grasp. Dez drops from the trampolines onto the floor and begins to kick the ball across the field. The metal ball is so lightweight that with the indestructible shoes, it went quite a distance with the right power.

Carlos and Jay exchange glances, but with one nod they take off. The coach is cheering on the sidelines as Dez heads close to the goal. Jay takes every inch of speed he has and dashes towards the goal to block the ball. By the time he reaches the goal, Dez had already slowed to wind up his foot so he can kick the ball. Jay pushes the goalie out of the way as Dez kicks the ball up the ramp. The ramp shoots it out of the hole at the force that Dez kicked it. Jay catches it but is pushed back into the goal, knocking the entire goal over. It was one of those moments where Jay is grateful for armor.

The coach runs over to Jay helping him to his feet, but Jay feels more like puking than standing up. Dez high fives Sean, the rest of the team marveling.

"Jay are you okay?" The coach asks. Jay nods, but knows he is far from it. Luckily, Carlos takes the hint and rushes to his side.

"Dez! That was amazing! And Sean! Your speed! That jump at the beginning of the match? Amazing! I sure underestimated you kids. Welcome to the team guys!" The coach smiles, shaking their hands, cringing at their grip, "Oh wow, strong grip there. That's it for today! Same time tomorrow for conditioning."

Dez and Sean wink simultaneously at Jay and Carlos.

"That little—" Jay says taking a shaking step forward, but Carlos pulls it back.

"Dude, let it go," Carlos says watching the team trail after them, "They aren't worth it."

"He tripped me at the beginning!" Jay says, "I don't know how he did it, but he did."

"Jay I was watching the whole time, nobody stepped on you," Carlos says, "Its like you tripped on air."

"I tripped on something, trust me," Jay shakes his head, "And how did he kick the ball up the ramp with such power? That hasn't even happened at the big leagues."

"They're good," Carlos admits, "I mean, they are just really good. They are just as savage as we remember them."

"Yeah, well we know that, but we just need to show everyone else that," Jay nods.

"Uh, Jay? Aren't we trying to get them to be good?" Carlos raises his eyebrow.

"Well sure, but right now everyone is starting to think that they aren't that evil," Jay crosses his arms, "We just need to show them who the big dogs on campus are."

"But that's a good thing! They aren't evil!" Carlos says.

"If things keep going the way they are, they are going to steal our popularity!" Jay says, "Look at them! All the girls are dying for Sean, Tony, and Dez to talk to them. Heck even Evie is falling for them. If all the girls want them, none are going to want us!"

"Oh man, we gotta do something!" Carlos nods, "Who all can we dig up to help us?"

"I don't know. We can't ask Evie, because she's pretty much in love with Tony. And you know Mal won't help us," Jay paces, "Let's go find Audrey for some help. She hates all VKs."

"Sounds like a plan!" Carlos smiles, "Let's go now before we head back to Mal and Evie's room."Sean and Dez are grinning from ear to ear, but by the time they reach Jade and Sue's room, they are just ready to chill. Dez slams open the girl's door once Sue cracks it open.

"Gosh dang!" Sue jumps back, "Who lit the fire in your belly?"

"How'd practice go?" Jade says from her bed. They had decorated their room with skulls, charms, jewelry, and Sue's Bubble Balls. Their room looked more like a thrift shop than a dorm room. Candles lie on every possible corner of the room.

"We killed it as we normally would," Sean says leaning against the dresser, "You should've seen Jay and Carlos's faces!"

"Charmed, I'm sure," Jade laughs, "Shadow you can come out now."

Dez's shadow flows up the wall, and disconnects itself. They see an outline of genie-like shadowy figure on the wall. It bares it's shadow teeth and sharp nails. They feel a rush of cold air and the candles spread throughout the room light up on their own.

"Thanks, Shadow," Dez says, "You really helped me out back there. There is no way I would've been able to take Jay out."

"Don't beat yourself up! Of course you would've," Sue says gently, "You're really good at all that athletic stuff. You would've been great."

"Thanks Sue," Dez responds with a soft smile.

"I really hate it here," Sean suddenly says. The others look up at him with sympathetic faces. Jade and Sue rise from their beds and Jade rushes over to give Sean a hug.

"We all want to go home," Jade says with sad eyes.

"Can't you just feel it? The jealousy? Anger? Sadness?" Sue says, "It's pathetic. If we wanted to be around that, we could've just stayed on the Isle. This is miserable."

As Sue mutters the last word the only window in the room bursts open, Sue and Jade's schoolwork flowing out of it. They lunge towards the window, but it shuts on its own. The curtains close, and the candles get brighter. Shadow grows to cover the entirety of the wall. It stares at the four before blowing out all of the candles. Three pieces of jewelry begin to glow.

Jade gasps realizing it was the charms she and Sue had made out of gemstones she had found lying around her house when they were kids. One was red, one was green, one was purple. The fourth one that had been made for Sean is missing. It had been the one that Evie stole years before!

Jade feels her arm tug out and the green gemstone breaks from its necklace and races towards her wrist. It lands softly on her palm and begins to seep into her skin. Jade is absolutely speechless, trying not to scream in pain. The gemstone stops halfway, only enough for it to be stuck on her palm. In a matter of seconds, the pain is gone. The purple gemstone had flown in the direction Sue had last been, but it was so dark that Jade couldn't see. The red gemstone had flown towards Dez. Once the glow from the gems had seemingly disappeared, Shadow lights the candles again.

"What the heck was that?" Sean asks standing to his feet. Sean jumps back as Dez's hair begins to burn. Fire spews from Dez's eyes and hands. Dez breaks into a smile.

"Oh ho ho! No way!" Dez laughs, "I'm back baby! Look out dad, your son is back!"

Jade looks over at Sue. Sue smiles, "Oh my gosh! I remember it all! Every spell my mother ever taught me!" Sue points a finger to her desk and a piece of paper and a pen come floating over to her. Jade looks down at the gemstone engraved in her hand. She stands to her feet. There is tiki mask that she had salvaged from her mansion. She extends her hand to it and it immediately ignites to life, a green gas pouring from it's mouth.

"My parents," Jade breaks into a smile, "I can feel them! I don't know who they are but I can feel them! They aren't dead! I can feel the magic flowing through me."

"Okay, this isn't fair," Sean groans, "You guys all got cool magic. My dad wasn't magical at all! Wait, why are their gems stuck in your skin?"

Jade looks over to see that Sue had her purple gemstone engraved on in the middle of her collarbone, and Dez had his red gemstone engraved in between his shoulder blades.

"I don't know what happened," Sue shakes her head, "Shadow must've done this. I don't know why it did, but it did."

"I didn't even know we could have this kind of power," Dez says, the flame finally disappearing, and his hair turning back to normal. "Our powers were taken from us as babies. How could these gems have given them back?"

"Beats me," Jade says, "But we need to get that last necklace back from Evie. That was Sean's gem. We have no idea what kind of power it will give him."

"What about Tony?" Sean asks. Jade stops to think for a second. This entire time, Tony had come back to them with little hesitation, but he still had too much West side in him. He didn't have the same drive that East side did. Jade hadn't been able to find a gem for Tony when they first met him at the age of five.

"Don't worry about Tony," Jade smiles.

"How are we going to get Sean's gem back? We don't even know if Evie still has it." Sue points out.

"That's a good question, Sue. Can anybody tell me which one of us can get Sean's gem back?" Jade chuckles, "Someone who can get close to the West side gang?"

"Someone who has attracted Evie's attention," Dez nods putting a hand on his chin.

"Someone who has been such a chic magnet that Evie would be willing to completely let her guard down," Sean laughs.

"I don't know how you do it!" Sue laughs, "How did you know Tony was going to be useful?"

"I just get these feelings," Jade shrugs, "For now we need to find a way to cover up these gems so Tony never finds out we have them. I'll wear gloves, Sue wear high neck shirts and dresses, and Dez, just wear a jacket or something. We convince Tony that we need to get that gem back, and he'll woo Evie. Everybody gets their way, no harm, no foul! Sound like a plan?"

The group nods their agreement. Almost as if sensing he was needed, there comes a knock at the door. Shadow opens the windows and blows out the candles. Jade smiles to the others. With her new powers, Sue waves her hand and gloves magically appear on Jade's hands. Sue's dress changes to a dark purple, short sleeved turtle neck dress and Dez now wears a black leather jacket. Jade crosses her arms and calls out.

"Come in Tony."

 **NOTE: I am going on an updating spree. I graduated from high school early so I am taking October off before I start college stuff. I just finished updating Tron's Revival: Glitches and Heroes. The next story to be updated was Descendant's Revenge, and then I'm moving onto Incredibly Inside Out. Afterwards, Rise of the Guardians: The Meltdown Begins, and I will be hopefully introducing a new story based off of Peter Pan, if I have not gone writing crazy by then.**

 **Love all my readers! Thanks so much for reading, and I only hope you guys like the story! I'm not going for a perfect storyline or perfect grammar. I just want you all to enjoy the stories. Thank you for the follows, and the favs, and the positive reviews, and enthusiasm!**


	5. Spelled

"It's quiet simple dear," Jade puts her hand on her hip, pointing to Evie who is sitting on a park bench, her nose buried in homework, "You go over there and just talk to her. Use all that manly charm."

"Well if I learned anything from my father, it was how to woo a woman," Tony runs his hand through his hair.

"Okay, how about you not follow exactly what your father did. If you remember, he didn't necessarily get the girl he wanted." Jade rolls her eyes, "Now go do what you do best."

"I like the new gloves by the way. Odd fashion choice, but nice." Tony says glancing down. Jade smiles and nods patting Tony on the back.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay? We're just going to take the food back up to the dorms."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later, Jade." Tony says. Jade waves back as she walks away. Tony looks over at Evie and shrugs his shoulders. He wasn't much of a book nerd, and he wasn't sure he wanted to start now. He puts his hands in his pockets and struts towards her. He slides into the seat next to her, facing the opposite direction, leaning his elbows on the table. Evie looks up at Tony and immediately Tony can see the panicked reaction he gets from most girls.

"Hey Evie, long time no see," Tony says, "We haven't really gotten a chance to talk since I've been back."

"Y-yeah, I mean, why would we?" Evie laughs nervously, "You're on East side now."

"Aww, come on that doesn't mean anything." Tony says nudging her slightly. Evie smiles, tucking strands of hair behind her ear, "So what's a pretty girl like you doing homework on your own?"

"Oh, I was just… uh… I mean, you know how it is! Homework?" Evie shrugs, "It's actually not that bad. How are your classes going?"

"Let's…not talk about that," Tony shrugs staring at the sun.

"Not going so hot, huh?" Evie smiles inching closer to him, "You know, I could show you a thing or two."

Tony looks into Evie's eyes and smiles, "I guess I could use a bit of tutoring. I don't really get all this goodness and science stuff. I guess you could say I only really know how to be bad."

Tony runs a finger down the side of Evie's face and she practically swoons.

"S-so, uh, when do you want to um," Evie stutters, "Smooch—I mean study! When do you want to study?"

"Well before I can take any interesting classes I have to get through all those stupid private lessons. I'm assuming you know how it works, so maybe I can swing by your room after classes?" Tony asks.

"I'll be waiting," Evie says, "Make sure you have all of your homework."

"I can bring it," Tony shrugs, "But I'm pretty sure I'll only be looking at you."

With those words, Tony rises from his seat and starts to walk away. He can still feel Evie's eyes on him as he walks away with a smile on his face. It had been an odd request of Jade for him to get close to Evie, but once she explained that she wanted the gem Evie had stolen, he couldn't refuse. He figures that Jade just wanted her gem back after all these years. There would be no other reason for her to want it.

Tony arrives at his next class, late as usual. It had been Evie's free period, but it was definitely not his. This technical Goodness class drove him crazy. Almost everything about the class was common sense. What these teachers didn't understand is that they all knew right from wrong, they just rarely chose right.

"Nice of you to show up Tony," The teacher pulls up her glasses.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mrs. Potts," Tony slides into the desk behind Sean and Dez, "I'm sure if I had been any later you might have died."

Jade and Sue snicker as Mrs. Potts scolds his joke. True she was at least eighty years old, but it gave Tony no right to insult her! Tony glances over at Jade and nods his head. She shoots him her prized smile before turning back to the teacher.

"Now, I'm sure you all have your speeches ready. So who's first to give their speech on proper ethics?"

"Yeah, about that," Jade starts, "I'm not sure it would be ethical for us to give these speeches. At least not here."

"I beg your pardon?" Mrs. Potts stands flabbergasted.

"I think we need a much bigger audience, say at today's assembly?" Sue smiles mischievously. Tony leans back in his chair, letting his friends take this one. They had all prepared their speeches pretty much the day the assignment was given. The assignment was supposed to be on ethics and choosing the right thing in current events, but they all knew the truth. It was something they all had been studying their whole life, and now they wanted to share that with everyone.

"The assembly? Do realize that this is a graded assignment! You must pass this class if you ever want to step foot in a normal classroom."

"There's a million dollar threat," Dez rolls his eyes.

"Look Mrs. Potts," Sean stands gesturing to the group, "We just want to show everyone that we know what we're doing, okay? Haven't you been fussing at us to get involved and all that jazz? Well what better way to do it than this?"

Each one of them look expectantly at Mrs. Potts who glances over each of them. Finally she sighs,

"Oh all right. But perhaps I should review the presentation first—"

"But we wanted it to be a surprise," Sue says her eyes suddenly glowing yellow, "You wouldn't want us to ruin such a momentous occasion would you?"

Tony raises his eyebrow at Sue's glowing eyes. He had never seen that happen before, and for some reason, he really didn't want to know. Mrs. Potts' eyes match Sue's and she nods her approval, making her way over to the phone.

"Yes, I would like to speak with Benjamin. Yes, I understand. Please let him know that the new VKS will be giving an ethics presentation today at the assembly. Yes. Of course. Thank you."

Sue stops her enchantment as soon as Mrs. Potts hangs up the phone.

"It is all settled. You all had better be ready at exactly one thirty, is that clear?" Mrs. Potts says sternly.

"Crystal," All of them say in unison. Dez and Sean high five Tony and Tony winks over at Sua and Jade. They laugh and continue on with class. _I definitely made the right choice by joining East side,_ Tony thinks to himself, _Rotten to the core._

* * *

"Attention students!" Ben's voice calls in the loud auditorium. He flashes a smile at Mal and she waves back. She had been on her best behavior the past few days, and she thought it has been paying off. However, she notices Evie constantly shifting in her seat, Doug sitting behind her. Carlos nudges Evie to be still and she apologizes, straightening her dress. Jay can barely sit straight, his abs still sore from the other day. Mal can tell how weird her friends were acting, but she can barely put a finger on why. She hates not being in the loop, and right now she feels like she is on Mars.

"It has been an awesome assembly so far, and to conclude we want to introduce some new friends! They have been working hard in their studies at Auradon Prep, and now they would like to give a presentation on Ethics in everyday life. Please put your hands together to welcome Sean, Jade, Sue, Tony and Dez!

Reluctantly the crowd claps.

"What are they doing up there?" Jay scoffs.

"Yeah, we had to take that class and they didn't make us do a speech in front of the whole school." Carlos raises his eyebrow.

"I'm not sure," Mal leans forward trying to make eye contact with Ben, but he is out of her line of sight, "Evie, I can't see Ben, where is he?"

"Totally, sure." Evie smiles but she isn't looking at Ben.

"Um, hello? Earth to Evie? Are you even listening to me?" Mal snaps in front of Evie's face. Evie instantly looks at Mal with a surprised look on her face.

"What did you do that for?"

"Were you even listening to me? What happened just then?" Mal asks.

"Wha? Nothing! I was just dazing that's all." Evie turns back to the front.

"You've been doing that a lot. Seriously, what's wrong?" Mal tries again.

"Shhh, they're starting!" Evie says pointing as the East side VKS walk to the podium.

Mal can't even believe Evie had avoided her question, just to watch the East side kids. Mal was going to get to the bottom of things. She watches as Jade makes eye contact with Mal. Jade smiles and hands the microphone to Dez.

"I could give you a thousand introductions on the topic of ethics, but the simple key is that I won't," Dez starts, "You see everyone asks what 'ethics' are all about and we're supposed to tell you all what it is."

Dez hands the mic to Sue, "But the truth is," Sue starts, "Is that ethics is just another fancy word for 'correction'. In other words, we get to explain to you the difference between right and wrong."

Another tradeoff and it's Jade's turn, "Let's put it this way, there will never be a one sided coin. Even if the other side is blank, there will always be two. On a road there is a left and right lane and on a single path there is the path ahead and the path behind. We all have to make ethical decisions every day, every hour, every minute, and every second. Seconds? How so?"

Sean takes the mic this time, "We harvest our decisions and somehow society has developed a table of what's considered right and we are expected to honor that. Think of it as a sacred code."

"So when are these ethics carried out? They are carried out in our actions, in our thoughts, in our words."

Mal feels a chill go up her spine as they talk and she can't help but feel like something fishy is going on. Why were they giving a speech in front of the whole school? Mal suddenly notices something odd about their hand movements. They almost seem mystical, uniform even.

"Our actions can be as pure as the sun and can be pretty to look at," Tony continues, "But what stirs on the inside is what kills us. It poisons us. It defines us."

Jade takes the mic again, "Ultimately it is our actions that show who we are but sticks and stones may break my bones but words truly do hurt the worst and out of the mouth the heart speaks and the truth will set you free."

As soon as the words free is muttered, Mal feels an energy release. It is a sort of energy that only someone who has used magic is able to feel and she can feel the surge as clear as day. It is stronger than any surge she has ever been the cause of herself. Mal glances around, but everyone looks normal and unscathed.

"So now we pose a question to you," Jade says and the others gather around her.

"Who are you? What choices have you made? What is inside you? Step into the light, let your voice be heard. Your Ethics show who you are, so let your light shine through." The group says together and they take a bow. The crowd rises to their feet and cheer. Evie immediately stands, but Jay is too sore to stand and Carlos is looking at Mal with a confused face. Carlos looks around and then mutters "what just happened?" Mal shrugs her shoulders but claps anyway.

The five from East side wave to the crowd before walking off the stage.

"Well that was definitely a speech to hold on to! I'll be sure to think about their words as we conclude today's assembly. Thank you all for coming out. Study hard, and I will see you around school!" Ben bows to the crowd. Mal stands to her feet to leave and spies Jade leaning against the far wall with her arms crossed, eyes closed. Mal squeezes past the students as they all rush to leave the auditiorium. Once she has broken through the crowd, she graciously walks over to Jade. Sue and the others had already left.

"That was some speech," Mal approaches Jade cautiously.

"Thanks. Apparently flattery gets you everywhere," Jade smiles without looking up.

"It's funny, because I don't remember Mrs. Potts ever requiring us to do the speech in front of the whole school." Mal crosses her arms.

"Guess she changed her mind," Jade shrugs finally looking up at Mal, "As much as I would love to stay and chat, I gotta jet."

Mal reaches out and grabs Jade by the arm.

"I felt that power surge," Mal says. Jade laughs and yanks her arm back.

"Don't worry your pretty little head," Jade snickers, "That was just for special effect. Trust me, we didn't use magic on anyone."

"I'm not sure how you would," Mal shakes her head, "Everyone on East side had their powers zapped along with the barriers. How were you still able to do magic on the Isles?"

"A baffling question, really." Jade sighs, "If I knew the answer, I'm sure I still wouldn't tell you."

"Whatever game you are trying to play won't work," Mal says, "You'll lose."

"You can't lose a game you aren't playing," Jade smiles, "However, I will give you a good luck because you'll need it."

"What are you talking about Jade?" Mal calls after her as Jade again starts for the auditorium doors.

"Game on, pretty princess!" Jade laughs waltzing out the doors with a sway in her hips. Mal's heart is beating furiously and she can feel the blood boiling in her cheeks. What was Jade even talking about? Mal is starting to remember what made Jade so annoying. Not only did she never tell her plans, but she spoke in riddles, and always hit everyone's hot spots. Jade and her friends are easy to hate. They know the perfect way to get under your skin and they took every chance they got. Carlos puts a hand on Mal's shoulder.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing," Mal shook her head.

"Come on, you can tell me," Carlos says.

"That's what makes me angry is that literally nothing happened. I thought maybe Jade had used a spell or something but she didn't. And I can almost always tell when someone is lying and I know she isn't. But she said game on before she left."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carlos asks.

"Never mind that. Where are Evie and Jay?" Mal asks, trying to calm her nerves.

"Jay went back to the dorms to lie down and Evie sped off like a banshee with Doug trailing behind her." Carlos puts his hands in his pockets.

"Why is everybody acting so weird?" Mal shakes her head, "Please tell me you're doing okay?"

"Of course I'm fine. Although I haven't seen Buddy around campus in awhile. And I will admit even I'm pretty shaken up about seeing the both of us be completely trampled by Sean and Dez on the field the other day. I can't imagine what would've happened if Tony had been there too." Carlos sighs.

"Was it really that bad?" Mal starts walking with Carlos as they head back towards the dorms.

"You have no idea. They almost took out the whole team. They pretty much have every girl in school trailing them."

"Same with Sue and Jade," Mal rolls her eyes, "Even Audrey wishes she looked like them."

"I can see why. They're hot." Carlos laughs. Mal punches him in the arm and he rubs it. "What? It's true!"

"It doesn't even matter. I have Ben. But I'm going to get down to the bottom of what they're up to." Mal crosses her arms. Finally Carlos turns Mal towards him and rests his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait a second Mal. What if you're wrong and they actually are pretty good kids?" Carlos asks, "Did you ever think that maybe they are just trying to lie low?"

"Yeah lie low so they can pounce like lions," Mal sneers, "There's no way they've changed. They are from East side Carlos!"

"I know, I know," Carlos says, "But they haven't done any damage at Auradon yet. They've barely bought up our past encounters from back at the Isles. Maybe we should just let it go."

"Have they brain washed you or something? They are from East side! We can't trust them!"

"But what if we can?" Carlos says, "All we asked for was a chance. Maybe we ought to give them the same chance."

"Okay, they only gave us a chance after we tried to take over the joint and hand the place over to my evil mother Who is to say they aren't up to the same scheme?"

"All of their parents except Tony's are dead or trapped somewhere. They woudn't have the same experience that we did. Sure they were clever, but with as many times as they got sent to conditioning, you would think they would be fine by now."

"I can't believe you are defending them," Mal shakes her head.

"And I can't believe, of all people, you aren' giving them a chance. Come on Mal, don't be so thin."

Mal contemplates what Carlos is saying. Sure he has a point, but they are from East side. They were the most savage kids. They were the kids that would kill to get what they wanted. There was no way Mal was going to trust them.

"If you don't want to help me figure out what's going on then fine, I'll do it myself." Mal says but Carlos grabs her hand and smiles.

"Wait, now I didn't say I wouldn't help you. In fact, Jay and I have a pretty good scheme cooked up. But if only we knew someone with magic to help us out?"

Mal smiles and nods her head, "Okay I'm in."

Carlos gasps and puts a hand on his chest mockingly, "Even after you just said we needed to be on our best behavior?"

"Sometimes you have to break a few rules to exploit the truth!"

"Alright. Come on, I'll take you to Jay and he'll explain the whole plan."

* * *

 _ **"But the things that come out of a person's mouth come from the heart, and these defile them." ~ Matthew 15:18**_

 ** _Hey guys! Sorry to take so long to update! Thanks for all the faves and follows. I do not have an updating schedule. I try for once a month, but as you can see that failed the past three months. Keep watching Descendant's Revenge and other stories for more updates._**


	6. Love and War

**IMPORTANT: This fan fiction is not connected to the Movies, books, or Wicked World Series. Some characters are the same, but most besides the main characters are not. This is not a story to be compared to the original series.**

"Nope, not going to happen." Audrey shakes her head, "Have you lost your mind? They just got here! Why the heck would you want them on the Princess Ball decorating committee?"

"It would be a great way for them to get involved," Mal smiles, "Plus, we can find out if they are up to something."

"What are you talking about? They've been angels. Not the most social, but angels. Plus, I heard the team loves having Dez and Sean as their leading players."

Jay scoffs, leaning against a nearby wall. The gang had met Audrey in the auditorium after sending a simple 'We need 2 Talk' message. Audrey had reluctantly agreed to meet them, but was even less pleased by the conversation than she thought she might be. The only person missing was Evie. She had oddly decided to stay behind. For the past three days Evie has been disappearing and has become distant. It was starting to worry Mal to no end.

"Just let them help with the stupid dance," Jay sighs, "Look, we've got this whole VK thing under control."

"Okay, so tell me why you're really doing this," Audrey crosses her arms, "You may be changed and all, but you are still VKs. I know it must not be easy to have a new set of VKs stealing your spotlight."

"What? That's what this is all about? You think we're jealous? I'm dating the king! What do I have to be jealous of?"

"Uh huh," Audrey does a once over of Mal, "Whatever. Yes they can help. One ounce of trouble and they're out."

"Deal," Carlos smiles mischievously.

Audrey narrows her eyes at them all before scoffing. She strolls towards he auditorium doors, calling over her shoulder, "Tell them to meet me tomorrow after classes in the conference room."

Mal, Carlos, and Jay high five each other.

"This will get them for sure! They won't be able to resist messing up a ball!" Mal laughs.

"Either that, or Audrey is going to drive them off a ledge," Carlos nods.

"This had better work," Jay snarles.

"Okay Jay, what the heck is your problem?" Carlos turns to Jay, "This is not your usual cool-in-school attitude."

"I'm done with East side, okay?" Jay practically shouts, "Something weird is going on. They are being unusually quiet and every chance they get, it's like they're taunting us."

"No way. Audrey was right. You're jealous," Mal gasps, "Jay, you've gotta be kidding. We're supposed to be bigger than jealousy!"

"Please, like you're one to talk." Jay laughs, "They haven't done a single thing to you but the first chance you get, you're trying to take them down."

"That's not fair," Mal points a finger at Jay, "Carlos told me you were already hatching a plan! Which, if I hadn't have brought this issue up, you wouldn't have told me. What's up with that?"

"Well, you've been too busy princessing to care about the petty VK problems. Besides, you were the one who suggested we be on our best behavior around them." Jay rolls his eyes turning to leave the auditorium.

"Princessing? What does that even mean? Is that seriously what you think I've been doing?" Mal shouts back at him.

"Duh," Jay laughs, "For weeks it's been Ben this, gown that, famous, famous, movie star junk—"

"I'm not a movie star. I'm dating the king what do you expect." Mal shrugs.

"I expect you to be Audrey. Which you've been doing a pretty boss job of might I add." Jay throws his hands up.

"I am nothing like Audrey! She's mean, and conniving-"

"Really? What do you call this whole scheme?" Jay crosses his arms.

"Again, this was YOUR idea!" Mal points out.

"But you should expect this from me. Besides, sports is my territory. You have no idea wha you're doing anymore. You have a rep to uphold now. My advice? Get out of the game now."

"What game! Why does everybody keep saying that?" Mal shouts.

"Enough!" Carlos steps in between them, "You guys are acting like a bunch of VKs!"

Jay laughs for a second and glances back up at Mal, "We are a bunch of VKs. Or did you forget that part?"

"We are VKs trying to do better. Is this about what Tony said the other day? You can't let him get to your head."

"This isn't about Tony," Jay runs his fingers through his hair, "Just forget it. I'm out of here."

Carlos and Mal glance at each other before watching Jay storm out of the auditorium.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea," Carlos shakes his head.

"What's the worst that could happen? For all we know everything could work out great. Maybe they have changed over the years." Mal sighs, rubbing her temples.

"Mal, be careful. They just drove a wedge between you and Jay without having said a word. You cannot let them keep you paranoid. Now, I'm going to pretend that none of this happened. Maybe for a second there I got paranoid too. But after seeing what just happened, one of us has to stay level headed. And I guess it should probably be me." Carlos sighs.

"Evie seems fine." Mal shrugs.

"Evie? Come on Mal are you thin? She's completely distracted. Blowing off Doug, her sudden daze every time East side passes? She's got eyes for Tony." Carlos puts his hands in his pockets.

"Tony? No way, she would have told me." Mal shakes her head.

"Wow," Carlos snickers, "I don't agree with everything Jay said, but he was right about one thing. You have definitely been too busy princessing to notice anything that's going on around you. By the way, did you notice Buddy was missing? Probably not, but I thought I should let you know."

Mal's jaw drops as Carlos walks away. She has to wonder how much time she has really spent with them. She feels like she is around them every single day. The more she thinks about it, she is always busy trying to solve everyone's problems, working on appearances. She hadn't come to a single one of Jay and Carlos's practices and Evie no longer confides in her. Maybe she had gotten a little big headed with the sudden attention.

* * *

Evie stumbles, her heart racing as she cleans her room. Evie glances in the mirror and frowns, pulling out her makeup kit to touch up. Mal and the others had decided to meet up with Audrey and she was using this time to hang out with Tony. This was their first study session and she was running amongst herself to make it look like she had her life together. She lines up all her books, pencils, and papers. She realizes she is in all honors classes and her books would not be useful to Tony. They might give him a headache.

She hears a knock at the door and she feels a lump form in her throat. She takes one last look in the mirror and gently props open the door. Tony smiles at her, his hands in his pockets and an innocent look on his face. Like his father, he wore a green polo that allowed his muscles to peer through.

"Tony!" Evie smiles, opening the door to let him in.

"Evie," Tony takes her hand and kisses the back of it, "your room looks great."

Evie fumbles to close the door, trying to catch her breathe, "Thanks, this side is Mal's side. She rarely changes her décor. But I like to keep things fresh."

"Have I ever told you I love the color blue?" Tony says flashing Evie his award winning smile.

"No," Evie squeaks, trying to compose herself. Evie turns to grab Tony a seat and mumbles under her breathe. She has never stumbled around guys before! She used to be a smooth talker. What the heck is she doing?

Tony thanks her as he sits next to Evie at the desk.

"Okay so what do you need help with?" Evie asks watching him pull out his books.

"I guess everything." Tony sighs, "It's been pretty overwhelming going from almost no schooling to a mountain of work."

"It's not hard, I promise," Evie laughs, "Here let's start with your science class."

"Pretty, and smart. You really are the total package," Tony smirks. Evie does everything in her power not to glance up at him.

"Ok, um, let's start with any homework you might have." Evie says opening Tony's science textbook.

"Funny thing, we didn't get any homework." Tony smiles.

"Okay… do you have any previous test scores? Maybe I could see what ideas in science you don't get."

"I know I need help in chemistry," Tony says leaning in a bit, "I could probably use a very thorough lesson there."

Evie laughs nervously. Suddenly her mother's words come to mind Prod, be suave, and don't hog. Pretty girls know how to smooth talk a boy backwards.

"Really? That's the best you can come up with?" Evie snickers.

"Hey, I thought that was pretty good," Tony laughs, "It works on most girls."

"Well I'm not most girls," Evie tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Oh trust me I know. You've always been different." Tony says.

"Then why use such a common flirt?" Evie asks.

"You used to love it when we were kids." Tony scooches his chair forward, "Do you remember when we snuck up to Dead Man's cliff to watch the Flying Dutchman appear?"

Evie smiles recalling that memory, "My mother got so mad when she found out that she pretty much fed you to the kraken."

"And then you jumped in to save me and came out soaked," Tony and Evie laugh.

"You looked like a scared puppy!" Evie says.

"And you looked more beautiful than any girl I had ever seen." Tony lifts Evie's chin so that she is looking directly at him, "Your hair fell perfectly into place, your eyes sparkled like sapphires, skin as fair as snow white's."

"Tony I—"

"I've always wanted you, Evie. Seeing you again just reminds me how much I do," Tony says leaning in until their faces are inches apart.

Evie's head is spinning and she wants to kiss him so bad. She reluctantly leans forward until a knock comes at her door. Evie's eyes meets his as she hears a small voice com from the other door.

"Evie? I-It's Doug. I really need to talk to you."

Evie sighs, her hand and Tony's hand intertwined. Tony has not broken eye contact with her.

"Evie, please. I need to talk to you!" Doug calls again.

"Coming babe," Evie hesitates pulling her hands from Tony's. Tony nods his head and stands to his feet. He backs himself into a corner so that Evie can open the door without Doug seeing.

"Evie, what's been going on—"

"Lets go for a walk, huh?" Evie grabs Doug's hand and shuts her door behind her. Doug's grip is not as powerful as it normally is and it disheartens Evie. He has always been so light hearted and easy going, to see him so concerned worries her. What if there has always been something between her and Tony and she never realized it? As a kid she was so focused on higher class boys that she had never taken Tony into consideration. Now he is back and looks way better than before. But her and Doug are in a relationship. Can relationship compete with history? Right now, Evie isn't sure.

* * *

"My necklace, did you see it?" Jade asks the second Tony returns.

"No sign. She may have it in a jewelry box or something." Tony shrugs.

"Well, did you look for one?" Sue puts a hand on her hip, "Did you even try?"

"Hey look, I was a little busy, okay? I can't do my job well until I've won over the lady. Don't question my methods alright?"

"Don't you dare forget our deal," Jade squints, "Once you make that deal it won't go back."

"Don't you think I know that? Actually I'm glad I made the deal." Tony shrugs.

Jade and Sue exchange glances. Neither of them expected him to like the deal. At the time it had been all fun and games until somehow the deal went through. Jade hadn't made a deal since, too afraid of making another. Tony was bound to them by power now.

"Why would you be glad? I took everything from you. I separated you from your father, isolated you from everyone. I pretty much made you a servant."

"But you didn't do it intentionally," Tony mentions, "It was an accident. You didn't know you had that power and honestly the deal was more about us being friends forever. Plus it made me more like my dad. If it weren't for the deal, I would've never have become the lady killer I am today."

"You mean, you're okay with what we did to you?" Sue's expression softens.

"You're not mad at us?" Jade gasps.

"No way. I left when I was a kid because your powers scared me. At the time I thought you guys were trying to bully me or something. So I went and told on you and got you sent to conditioning. You guys lost it after that and I thought you would hate me forever." Tony admits.

"We were a bit angry," Sue smiles.

"But we're real friends now right? I don't want you to pretend to be our friend because of some dumb deal." Jade crosses her arms.

"Of course. You guys are the best friends I could've asked for. Forget west side. East side is the place to be." Tony leans on the desk. As soon as he does, Jade and Sue's candles ignite. Tony jumps back, grabbing a hold of Jade and Sue's hands. The windows slam and the curtains darken the room. The fire from the candles join together and Shadow appears.

"Oh my gosh," Sue's jaw drops

"What the heck is going on?" Tony shouts as Shadow bears his teeth.

"The last man," Jade mumbles before turning to Sue, "Sue! It's Tony! Shadow chose Tony!"

"What she you talking about? You're doing this? This is a whole new level of cool!" Tony marvels. Shadow waves an arm and the flames from the candles spew fire bubbles that float to the center of the room. They combine to form an orange gemstone.

"Is that-?"

"A power stone," Jade marvels letting go of Tony's hand. Sue follows suit and they back away.

"Uh guys?" Tony looks back at them.

"Do you trust us?" Sue asks.

"I would trust you more if you would tell me what's going on!" Tony says.

"Let him come to you. Shadow won't hurt you." Jade nods.

"How do you know?" Tony asks.

"Because," Jade takes off her gloves, sporting the gemstone stuck in her hand. Sue removes her scarf, showing the gem in her collarbone.

"Shadow is a friend. He is connected to my parents somehow. Let him come to you, Tony." Jade smiles, "Let him come.


End file.
